Sweet Intoxication
by broadwaygirl257
Summary: This is what would have happened after Christine fainted in the Phantom's lair, if the Phantom did not return Christine back to the Opera House, but instead, held her down there against her will with him for a while. Completed on August 9th, 2005
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter One: A Night To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I really wish I did. They belong to ALW, Gaston Leoux and a ton of other people.

Summary: This is what would have happened after Christine fainted in the Phantom's lair, if the Phantom decided not to return Christine to the Opera House, but instead, held her down there against her will with him for a while.

* * *

Christine cautiously handed her mysterious angel back his mask, unsure of whether another outburst of rage was going to erupt from within the depths of his soul. He gratefully took it, not even daring to look at her, cowering on the floor in fear of him. Turning from Christine so that she could not see the hideous scars with plagued his face, he placed his mask upon his right cheek and rose. She instinctively winced, unsure of what this strange man was going to do to her for removing that mask. Christine wished she hadn't let her curiosity take control over her, for now he would probably hit her, or worse. 

He briefly eyed the room, then turned his focus to the beautiful angel, cowering on the floor in fear of him. He sighed, and wished he didn't have to return her to those two fools upstairs who ran his theater "Come, we must-" he stopped himself mid-sentence. How much harm could it do to keep her down here for a few more days? This naïve young girl would never know. She would just awake later and assume that this was all a bizarre dream.

"We must what?" she asked in a frightened whisper." Um, adjourn to the bedroom", he said. "You must be absolutely exhausted from all that's happened today. We should rest. Just for a while. My bed is quite comfortable, I assure you" he said. Christine inadvertently let out a small gasp, desperately hoping he wasn't thinking what she instantly imagined. He knelt down to her eye level, gently reaching for her hand.

"Mademoiselle, I assure you that I have nothing but honorable intentions and would never take advantage of you. I sincerely apologize for frightening you. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me, especially when wine is involved." he sheepishly smiled at her and she returned it. He gently pulled her up and took her hand to guide her. Oh, how he wanted to feel her, to have her. He wanted to gently caress her skin, her curves, until finally his desire for lust was satisfied.

But, he knew if he ever did that, Christine would never touch him again and would always be frightened of him, her eyes always wide with fear and uncertainty as they were now. He shook the thought from his mind. Christine was wide awake and watching every move he made. Instead, he led her to the organ. "Perhaps you would delight me with another perfect rendition of 'Think of Me'?" he asked. " Oui, monsieur, I would be honored to." Christine began to sing

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

She looked over at him as he played into the key change. her angel looked almost human and dare she say, handsome when entwined in his music. She shook the thoughts from her mind and resumed singing:

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you_

she sweetly finished. He could listen to the glorious rise and fall of her angelic voice forever. "That was perfect, absolutely perfect" he praised. Christine blushed at being complimented from him. She suddenly remembered how late it had to be. "Monsieur, we should return. Madame Giry will be frantic with worry" she said.

"No Christine, don't worry. The Angel of Music will keep you under his wing and he won't let you go" he said. She gazed deep into his eyes and willingly walked with him towards the bedroom, a look of wanderlust in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Two: Memories and Realizations

Disclaimer: I own the Phantom of the Opera! And I also play Christine on Broadway! And I played her in the movie! And- oh wait, I'm just daydreaming again. I don't really own the Phantom of the Opera !

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning feeling extremely groggy and sick. She looked around, expecting to see the familiar walls of the ballet corps and Meg stirring in the bed beside hers. Madame Giry should have come in already, scolding the girls for not waking up yet. Slowly, Christine began to realize she wasn't in her bed in the ballet corps. She was in a much bigger bed in an unfamiliar room. There were candles all around and sheets of music scattered everywhere. Slowly, she sat up, and her head exploded with pain. She looked around and saw paintings and pictures and small figurines of herself everywhere.

Suddenly, all the events of the past night came flooding back to her. That man had led her in here. They had lain on the bed hugging each other, never wanting to let go. She had touched him, let her melt into his arms, his sweet embrace. He, in turn, had slowly caressed her. He murmured her sweet name on his lips. He touched her hair, let his hand slide down her back, feeling the lacings of her corset beneath her silk nightgown. He began to undo the tight lacings, freeing her body of its restrictions.

She slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He stroked her snow white skin, and she began to gently, yet passionately kiss him. Suddenly, Rauol's face burst its way into her mind. What would he think of his innocent "Little Lottie" lying here in a bed, kissing some half-naked man she hardly even knew? She was getting extremely close to the point of losing her virginity to some man whose name she didn't even know. Gently, she began to push herself away from him, resisting his touch.

He noticed she had begun to resist him. He wanted to make love to her so badly it brought tears to his eyes, but he let her go. She turned to the other side of the bed, and asked him something.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Christine? What's the matter?"

"What is your name?"

"Erik" he swiftly replied. "You may call me Erik."

"Erik" she said, tasting the name on her tongue as if it were a sweet pastry. He shuddered, hearing this sweet, pure girl say his horrid name on her sweet lips. But, at the same time, it sounded so nice to hear his name said so kindly and lovingly. Erik rose, walked out to his study and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses." To help you relax" he said. Christine drank half the bottle. That must have been what was causing this horrible headache. Or it could have been the fact that she and Erik had stayed up untill 3:30 A.M. singing and talking. When the wine and conversation was finished, Eric rose and left. Christine had then crawled into bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Christine got up and walked out of the bedroom. Eric was at his desk, singing to himself and writing something. Christine came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. " Eric" she began. He turned around and looked at her, clearly startled. "It's been a pleasure, truly, but don't you think we should return upstairs now?" she asked

" Christine" he sighed. This was not going to be easy. " We can't return today" he said.

" Well" said Christine, sitting down in an armchair "we shouldn't wait too much longer. People will begin to worry."

"Christine, you misunderstood me. We're never leaving. Never" he said

"What? How can you do this?' Christine said, bolting up. Panic began to rise inside her. She ran over to him. " You absolutley cannot be serious!"

"Yes, I'm afraid I can, Christine" he said, turning to face her.

"What do you mean? I can't stay down here! What about the Opera House? And Meg? And Rauol? I CAN'T stay down here!" she said, almost hysterical.

Eric stood up, towering far over her "I'm sorry Christine. You're mine. You belong to me." he said.

"No!" Christine said She started to run towards the gate at the end of the lake. In two quick strides, Erik caught up to her and grabbed her, forcing her back up onto to the land. She kicked and struggled, but he held her tightly, and she stopped. He pushed her into his room. " Change out of that wet nightgown. There are several dresses in there you can change into." He shut the door, trying to shut out the sound of her sobbing, and desperatly trying to shut out the feeling of heartache and shame in his soul.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey readers! Sorry if I made Christine too aggressive in this chapter. I just **hate** how she acts so much like a damsel in distress in the movie and tried to change it a little in my story. I'll try to tone it down in the next chapter if it's too much, so let me know! Please, read and **review, review, review**! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Three: Mysteries and Dilemas

Author's Note : Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got a brand new computer, had to transfer all my files and it took quite a while, but anyway here is Chapter Three! It's kind of a transition chapter, and sorry, Erik and Christine are not in this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

P.S. Thank you so much to all of my great reviewers! Reading your wonderful reviews totally makes my day!

P.P.S. I apologize now for all the spelling and gramatical errors that I'm confident will be in this story. I haven't gotten Spellcheck installed on my computer yet, so I have no way to realize any mistakes I may have made. Sorry:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I am Andrew Lloyd Webber! I am a millionaire and I own The Phantom of the Opera!( Reality Check: NO, I am NOT really ALW, and I don't own The Phantom of the Opera! Waaaaaaaa!)

* * *

Monsieur Firmin bounded up the steps to the Opera Populaire, out of breath and clutching a copy of the daily paper. He let himself into his office and sat down to read. Last night's gala had definitly filled the headlines, but not exactly the way he and Andre had anticipated. The papers were filled with stories about the new soprano, Christine Daae's mysterious disappearance and all the stories were subtly suggesting that she had run off with her new lover. Everyone was talking about it on the streets. The only good thing, Firmin thought, that could possibly come out of this was all the free publicity the Opera Populaire was recieving. He just prayed Andre wouldn't murder him when he heard the news. 

Unfortunatly, Firmin's prayers fell on deaf ears. Andre came stomping in, his face blood red, and was struggling to control himself and his voice as he almost shouted at Firmin" Look at this!" he said, slamming the paper onto Firmin's desk. "Mystery of Soprano's Flight! We are mystified, we suspect FOUL PLAY?" he almost screamed. "What is the matter with all these damn people? First they're all obsessed with that ridicoulous Opera Ghost, now they're running out of here right and left as if the goddamn ghost actually exists!"

"Well, Andre, they may have good reason to believe so. I recieved a rather odd, uh, request in my mailbox this morning."

"As did I!"

"Well, best get on with it. What did the ghost send you?"

Andre scowled, cleared his throat and began to read:

_Dear Andre:_

_What a charming gala! Christine was in a word sublime. We were heardly bereft when Carlotta left. On that note, the diva's a disaster! Must you cast her when she seasons past her prime?_

_O.G._

Firmin gave Andre a furious look of his own and began reading his note:

_Dear Firmin:_

_Just a brief reminder: My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of Post PTO. No one likes a debter, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_

_O.G._

"Who would have the gaul to send such a rude note? Obviously, we're dealing with an insane ghost, and a runaway soprano!" Andre said, falling into an armchair.

"Andre, calm down! It is free publicity for the Opera House, and it's much more attention than we ever recieved in the junk business."

"Scrap Metal!"

"Yes, yes, well we have much more important problems to solve. Like where the hell did that Daae girl go? And what happened to Carlotta? What if neither of them will return? We could-"

"Where is she?" demanded the Vicomte de Changy, storming into the office.

"You mean Carlotta?" asked Firmin

" I mean Miss Daae. Where is she?" asked the Vicomte

"We don't know! That's what we've been pondering!" exclaimed Andre

"She isn't with you?" said the Vicomte " I've been so worried!"

"Goodness no, Vicomte we haven't seen her since last night. But, perhaps _you _know where Miss Daae might be?" Firmin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Monsieur, how dare you even suggest such a thing! I had only the most honorable intentions when I went to speak to her last night!" said Rauol. "I only become more concerned when I recieved this note!"

"Oh god, not another note!" groaned Andre

Ignoring him, the Vicomte began to read

_Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music will keep her under his wing untill furthur notice. Do not attempt to find her, Messiurs. You have been warned._

"Oh great! Wonderful!" said Firmin "First Carlotta storms off, now Christine's off having a holiday with her Angel! God knows what they're-"

"Monsieur!" broke in the Vicomte"You will stop speaking about Miss Daae as if she is some common night patron or I have a good mind to-"

"Where is she!" came an annoyingly familiar shrill voice from outside the door, and moments later, in stormed Carlotta with her entire staff behind her.

"Signora! Welcome back! You've been sorely missed." said Andre, intending to kiss her hand before pointed her finger at his face

"No! You be quiet! Where is your precious little Christine Daae now?" sneered Carlotta

"We don't know! She's just gone!" stuttered Firmin

"Oh, so this was some publicity stunt just to bring me back?" shrieked Carlotta

At that moment, Meg and Madame Giry came bursting into the office

"Monsieur! Where is Christine! I was so worried! What has happened to her?" asked Madame Giry

"Oh good god, for the last time: We have no idea where Miss Daae has gone. She disappeared last night and we are trying to determine where it is she might be!" said Firmin

"Bah! She could be anywhere in this horrid place! She probably is still in her room, waiting for her little_ lover!" _Carlotta hissed at Rauol. He was immediatly about to respond, but Madame Giry beat him to the punch

"How dare you! Christine is a virtuous, honorable girl and a marvelous singer, unlike _you_!If you hate this place so much, why don't you just leave us all permanently and then we all will have one less problem to worry about?" said Madame Giry, which made everyone's jaw drop.

"Oh! That is it! I am leaving for real this time! Nothing you say can make me come back! Bye-Bye, now I'm really gone!" said Carlotta

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" called Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry! How could you! You just forced our only remaining soprano right out the door!" said Firmin

"Bah! Christine is a better singer than she ever was."

"Well, it would be great if we could find Christine and fetch her from this 'Angel of Music'" said Andre.

"What?" said Madame Giry sharply inhaling.

"Show her the note, Vicomte."

Silently, Rauol handed her the note. Madame Giry quickly read the few sentances and felt a horrible drop in the pit of her stomach."Erik" she quietly muttered.

"What did you say, Mother?" asked Meg.

"Nothing, dear. Monsieurs, I certainly hope you allhave a plan to find Christine."

"We'll try, Madame Giry. But _Il Muto _begins in less than a week, and we need our star!" said Firmin

"I will try to help you find her Monsieurs." said Madame Giry. _But, I suppose it is all in our Angel's hands now _she thought.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Hello readers. I just wanted to let you know thatChapter 4 **will **be an all E/C chapter. I just had to mention some of the other characters in this chapter. I hope I didn't give Madame Giry too much attitude, it just seems like she's always taking everyone's crap all the time, so I just let her speak up. Once again, please, please, please**READ** and **REVIEW** so I'll know what you think and if there's any ways I could improve this story! 

BroadwayGirl257


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 4: Reminiscences and Resolutions

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Phantom fans and readers. Once again, thanks a bunch for your encouraging reviews You are so great!I have a goal I really hope you'll help me meet. By the time **Sweet Intoxication **is finished, I would LOVE to have **100 **reviews, so please, please,please, R&R! Also, sorry if there is too much E/C fluff in this chapter, but I couldn't resist, they are so great togther and I LOVE fluffy stuff! Also, I have used a quote near the end of the story from one of my fave Phantom fanfics and authors, **Christine, **by arwen1604. And yes, Christine gets very aggresive in this chapter, so I hope you like and PLEASE (for my sanity) REVIEW!

* * *

Erik sat at his desk, arguing in his mind whether or not to go look in on Christine again. Other than about ten minutes of sobbing, shouting about every vile name in the book at him through the door, and the sound of rustling fabric as she changed her clothes, it had been mysteriously quiet. He had used the time wisely, writing a few rather, persuasive letters to his new managers, but other than that, all he could think about was Christine. He wanted to just open the door, apologize, hug her and take her back upstairs where she wanted to be. He so desperately didn't want her to think of him as some sort of evil monster for keeping her down here like this.

But, he needed to show her who was in charge here. If he got all soft on her and let her do whatever she wanted, she'd just run all over him. There had to be room for some compromise if they were _ever_ going to make this work out. He had secretly controlled almost the entire staff of the Opera Populaire for years (with Madame Giry's help of course). Why did just one young woman make him feel so guilty about controlling her?

Thinking he was going to regret this later, Erik opened the door and peered inside. Christine was sitting under the covers in a beautiful thin greennightgown and matching robe that brought out her eyes and hair beautifully and reading a book from Erik's library. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, he stepped into the room. When Christine didn't look up, he said her name. "Christine?" Christine still didn't respond. Thinking she hadn't heard him, he said it again. "Christine?" When she glanced at him for about half a millisecond through her eyelashes and continued to read, he knew she had chosen to ignore him. "Christine, would you stop pretending you haven't heard me and at least look at me?" he said

"Yes, monsieur? May I help you?" Christine asked extremely coldly. Erik cringed at her rarely used tone of voice. "I think" he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed "that we need to talk."

"Will this take long, Monsieur? Since I've nothing else to do today, reading is the only form of entertainment I can find and I'd like to continue, considering you've forced me to stop at a cliffhanger." Christine said in a cold, even tone, meeting his gaze. Erik hated her talking to him like this, but what did he expect her to do, run to him with open arms?

"Christine, I'm sorry for forcing you to do this, but can't you understand how deep my love for you is? I can't live without you Christine. I need you.

Christine scoffed "That's funny, most men that love women court them, give them flowers or chocolates, or even poems, not hold them against their will in some underground lair!"

Erik sighed "Christine, I've said it once and I'll repeat myself: I'm sorry. I love you so much sometimes it's unbearable, and I can't stand seeing you unhappy. It's tearing me apart. Isn't there anything I can do to make you understand that?"

Christine met his gaze and halfway smirked "There is one thing, _Angel _"

Erik gave her a rare, halfway smile "Yes, what is it?"

"Take me take upstairs"

Erik stood up "Absolutely not"

"What! How can you do this? You are so selfish!"

Erik's temple was throbbing dangerously and he was desperatly trying to control his temper "Christine, don't do this, please. Listen to me."

Christine couldn't take it anymore.She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed rather quickly, which caused the right sideof her dress to flip up, revealing a great deal of her leg and petticoats. She angrily pulled it back down as Erik tried not to stare."Listen to you! You actually expect me to listen to you after all you've done! Well, guess what Erik! I'm sick of it! I am sick of you trying to control me and watch me and own me! I'm not some goddamn piece of property Erik! I'm a person and I can't believe you keep holding me down here! For nine years, you've just been controling me, telling me what to do and how to do it and then becoming angry if I even think about disobeying! And I'm SICK OF IT!" she screamed, slapping him across the face before she angrily stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and turning her back on a momentarily shocked and (for once) speechless Erik.

* * *

Christine spent the rest of the day swimming laps in the lake in only her corset, slip and stockings as she tried to cool down and work off all her extra energy. She smirked to herself as she thought about how good it felt blowing up at Erik at once instead of just bottling up all her anger. But, the more she thought about it, the more she started to feel a little upset.

Erik shut himself up in his music room all day, composing compositions and occasionally stopped to listen to the rythmic splash of the water as Christine swam and sort out his feelings. How dare Christine speak to him like that! But, then again, she must have been holding all the that anger for quite a while. Erik felt the side of his face Christine had slapped. He had never seen that side of her before. He realized she must have been feeling like that for quite some time. He never realized how angry she could become.

Finally, she stopped swimming, got dried off and halfway presentable in a yellow low cutdress patterned with daisies and butterflies. She tied her wet hair out of her face with a yellow silk ribbon, gathered up her courage, and finally went and timidly knocked on Erik's door. It seemed like an eternity before he called "Come in Christine".

Christine stepped in side, wringing her hands and fighting the urge to cryand called softly "Erik?" When he looked up, she shyly looked at her feet and continued.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you like that and for hitting you. I really didn't mean all those horrible things I said about you, honest. I just got so upset and let my temper take control. I hope you're not too upset with me" Christine said, letting all the tears she had been holding back fall freely. Erik stood up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Christine, no. I should be the one apologizing. I forced you to do something you didn't want to, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry on my account." he said

Christine looked up at him through tear streaked eyes " I'm so sorry Angel. Please forgive me. I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't a part of my life."

Erik hugged her again and kissedher forehead lightly.He whispered softly in her ear "How 'bout we make a deal? I promise, I'll take you back upstairs, but let's just spend a little more timetogther. And, you have to promise to at least come visit me every now and then once you leave. All right?"

Christine stroked his hand fondly "Allright, I promise _Angel_"

Erik swooped her up in his arms, which made Christine giggle with delight. She kicked and resisted a tiny bit, but he tickled her stomache lightly and she laughed and stopped. He brought her over to the organ and sat her on the bench, and then sat down beside her. He gently began to play and sing "Music of the Night", and Christine softly sang along with him.

_Nightime sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs  
And wakes imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses _

_Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls  
It's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to  
The music of the night _

She looked over at Erik as he closed his eyes and continued:

_Close your eyes and surrender  
To your darkest dream  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
You knew before  
Close your eyes  
Let your spirit  
Start to soar  
And you'll live  
Like you've never  
Lived before _

Christine realized she had closed her eyes and opened them suddenly, sighing. He had such a rich, melodious voice. It realy did sound like an angel's.

_Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly posess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness  
That you know  
You cannot fight  
The darkness of  
The music of the night _

_Let your mind  
Start a journey  
Throught a strange new world  
Leave of thoughts  
of the world  
You knew before  
Let your soul take you  
Where you long to be  
Only then  
Can you belong to me _

Erik glanced almost seductively over at Christine and she began singing. Her normal sweet, high tones voice suddenly held a trace of warmth and power neither of them had heard before.

_Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the  
Music that I write  
The power of  
The music of the night _

_You alone can make  
My soul take flight  
Help me make  
The music of the night_

Christine gently pulled his hands off the keys, and to his surprise and delight, began to softly kiss him. He pulled her into a sweet embrace and began to passionitly kiss her. A flow of passion and heat sizzled through her body like an electric current, and at that moment she knew her childhood sweethart Rauol could never compare to the love and compassion she knew her Angel could give her.

When they were finally finished, Erik stood up and helped Christine up with him. She put her arms around his neck and whispered sweetly in his ear "I love you, _Angel_"she said. " And I will always love you, Christine. But tonight, I will just be _Erik_" he said and kissed her, basking in the love and warmth. And they both stood there, each holding the other in a sweet embrace and never wanting to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Five: An Unwilling Rescue

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you like this update. Sorry, but this one will feature more R/C fluff than E/C fluff, and it may or may not stay that way for a couple more chapters.Again, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,R&R! _Do you guys want me to go nuts from lack of reviews_? I didn't think so :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA -cough-DVD!

* * *

Christine had a great night's sleep. She had felt so tired after everything that had happened yesterday, she felt like going straight to bed. Erik had been perfectly understandable. He had even sat on the side of her bed and sang softly to her, untill she fell asleep (which didn't take very long). A few hours later, he wearily crawled into bed. He noticed Christine had thrown off her covers, and was now shivering. He crawled into bed beside her, and tucked both of them back in. He hugged her warm body softly, and she pressed up against him. Erik laid there,taking in every detail of her: her snow white skin, the rythmic rise and fall of her chest under her lacy white nightgown, her soft, velvety chesnut curls, her soft pink rosebud lips, and thought about how lucky he was to have _finally_ found someone in his horrible life that might actually love him. 

Christine awoke the next morning, feeling happy and refreshed. She sat up out of bed and looked at Erik. He was still asleep on the bed, with no shirt on! Christine could feel her face beginning to redden, even though she was the only one awake. She accidently let out a small giggle. Erik snored! But her giddiness quickly dissolved. Erik wore his mask, even when he slept. Christine wondered what his face actually looked like without it. She had only seen his right side of his face for a few seconds the last time, before he covered it with his hand. And he wouldn't be awake to have a raging fit like last time, she thought. She reached out her hand ready toremove it, when she stopped. She couldn't do it. It was Erik's business, she told herself firmly and besides, she thought, she wouldn't want anyone looking at her (she felt her face begin to redden again) private places when she was sleeping.

She forced herself up and walked into the main room. It was completley dark, so she lit a few candles and lit the place up. Her stomache was rumbling, considering she hadn't eaten in over a day, and wonderd where Erik kept some food. She also wondered where the bathroom was so she could batheand freshen up.Thankfully, she found a bag on the table with a note and a fresh rose.

_Christine,_

_I thought you may be hungry when you woke up,and I usually sleep late, so I left you a little something to tide you over untill I awaken. Hope you slept well. Bon appetite!_

_Your angel, _

_Erik_

_P.S. The bathroom's two doors down from my music room, in case you were wondering._

Christine smiled as she read Erik's note. He was so thoughtful! She reached into the bag, and pulled out some bread, ham, cheese, apples, some crackers, a quart of milk,and a cinamonn bun and two bars of chocolate! How in the world did he get all this? And how could he have known about her sweet tooth?

After Christine had eaten everything but a few apples and the extra bar of chocolate, she took a bath, and just decided to stay in her nightgown. She assumed they weren't going back upstairs yet, and she didn't feel like wearing her corset or her stockings today. She knew it was horribly naughty, but she was feeling lazy and knew Erik wouldn't mind. He loved her no matter what she wore.

She was going to go in and see if Erik was up yet, when she heard a strange **_clang _**from the gate at the end of the lake. She turned around, startled, and was shocked to see Rauol standing there, dripping wet, opening the gate. "Rauol?" she said. He instantly turned around to face her. "Christine!" he said. He ran over to her and embraced her." Oh thank God you're allright! I was so worried about you!" He broke away from her and held her directly away from him, looking her straight in the eye. "You_ are_ allright aren't you? Has anyone harmed you?" he asked.

"Rauol, of course not! Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. But what are you doing done here?"

"I was concerned when you just disappeard after the gala, so I went looking for you in your room. I couldn't find you anywhere and several days had passed.I was nearly going mad with worry untill finally I spoke to Madame Giry . I pestered her a bit, and she told me everything and showed me that tunnel behind the mirror.Christine, did this 'Angel' kidnap you, or did you just have a momentary lasp of judgement?"

"Rauol, I don't know. He just showed up and I was so enchanted by him, I just followed him. It was as if nothing else mattered. I'm sorry to cause everyone worry, but I'm fine now.Please don't get upset" Christine nearly whispered as silent tears began rolling dowm her cheeks. Rauol embraced her comfortingly.

"So, where is your 'Angel' ? Writing more notes?"

Christine glared at him "No, he's still asleep."

" Oh, good. Christine, come on. Everything will be fine. I've come to take you back upstairs with me."

At that, Christine sharply broke away from Rauol. "Rauol, no! I'm fine down here. Really. I'd kind of like to stay a little while longer."

Rauol looked at Christine oddly "Christine, you can't be serious! You can't want to stay dowm here with that _man_!" Rauol looked at her a moment and suddenly inhaled sharply. "He's threatened you, hasn't he? He's making you stay down here! Oh, Christine, don't worry. I'll help you, we'll leave right now. Come on."

"Rauol, no! He hasn't done anything to me. I want to stay down here! Rauol, please listen to me!"

"Christine, you must be extremley upset, and you're obviously not thinking clearly. Come on, it will be okay." Rauol grabbed her arms and started to lead her into the lake towards the boat. Christine struggled against him.

"Rauol, let go of me! Leave me alone!" she pleaded, kicking against him and fighting him desperatly "I don't want to leave!"

"Christine, calm down! Stop it! It'll all be fine when we get back upstairs!"

Christine still fought and struggled away from him. He held her tightly against him. Christine began to scream.

"ERIK! ERIK!HELP ME, PLEASE! ER-"

Rauol covered her mouth with his hand. "Quiet! Do you want to wake him up?"

Christine pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Let me GO!" she said, kicking him on the last word. He instintivly loosened his grip on her, and she broke away. She began to run up onto the land. He ran after her, grasping for her and accidently tore a piece of fabric from her nightgown. She splashed him, and ran up towards the table, grabbing an ink pen, and scrawling a note before Rauol could get to her again. He came up from behind, picked her up tightly, and started towards the boat.

"Christine, honey, come on, stop it. It's all right, no one's going to harm you. I'm here, you're safe."

Christine kicked and tried to push away from him "Rauol, please, let go of me! You don't understand! Please stop!"

Christine burst into tears and he gently laid her in the boat. She held onto him as he rowed away, and she stole one last glance at the lair before Rauol turned the corner. _I'll find a way to get back to Erik somehow_ she thought, as she was unwillingly rescued by her Vicomte in shining armor from her Angel of Music,the man she truly loved


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Six: Intimate Betrayal

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you liked the prvious chapter. Please, read this and **REVIEW**! (Haven't I made my desire for reviews about my story clear already?) Sheesh! (Just kidding :)

Disclaimer: Would you believe I was alive 200 years ago and I GAVE Gaston Leroux MY VERSION of Phantom of the Opera because I owned it and he wrote it down under his name and ALW made a musical and a movie off of it? O.K., so I really don't own The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Erik woke up, feeling very lazy and tired. He rolled over, expecting to bump into Christine, but her side of the bed was suprisingly empty. Oh well, she must have already waken up. He hoped she had eaten the few things he had gotten last night from the kitchen for her. He got out of bed, tried to smooth his messy hair down, put on a low poet-style shirt, and stepped out to the main room. "Christine?" he called. No answer "Christine, where are you?" he called. Still no answer. He began to worry. Where was she? Was she hurt? What if she was unconcious and couldn't hear him? He went around to all the rooms in the lair, calling her name, and even checked all the secret passage ways. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Suddenly, Erik noticed somthing odd. The gate to the lake had been left open.

He walked over and inspected it. This was odd. Erik never left this open, and Christine had no clue how to work this device. On closer inspection, he found out that someone had locked the lever back, but it looked as if that someone had done it from outside the gate. Suddenly, he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomache, and knew who had opened this. It had to have been that goddamn Vicomte! He'd found his way down here somehow, and all at once Erik knew he had been betrayed by the only two women he had ever trusted in his life. Madame Giry had to have told that Vicomte how to come down here.He'd come down here for Christine, and she just ran to him with open arms, probably delighted to be rescued from this place.She had only pretended to love Erik. That kiss they had shared probably meant nothing to her, it had just been a charade to gain Erik's trust untill she could be rescued by her precious Vicomte. She hadn't actually loved him. She just pretended to, so he wouldn't grow suspicious. Erik felt so horrible, so betrayed. And ,to think, just last night he had fallen asleep stroking her, thinking how _wonderful_ it felt that someone actually loved him. Erik sank down to his knees, letting tears of betrayal and sadness fall down his face, making tiny ripples as they fell into the lake.

But, his sadness quickly turned to rage. How dare that little _witch_ betray him like that! He stormed out of the lake, knocking over everything in his path. He ripped his mask from his face and threw it into the lake. He was about to smash the table when he noticed a piece of paper fell lightly from it. He picked it up.

It was just the note about breakfast and where the bathroom was that he had left that horrid Christine. He was going to rip it up, when he noticed some writing on the back. It was extremley messy and scrawled like it had been writen in a rush.Wondering what it was about, he began to read.

_Erik,_

_I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but I have to leave. I don't want to, but this fop, the Vicomte de Changy is forcing me to leave you with him. I so desperatly don't want to, but he's much stronger than me and I can't resist him much longer. I can't wake you up. Oh Erik, please, please, please, forgive me and DON'T think for a second I left you because I wanted to. I love you. Oh, Angel, please help me!_

_Christine_

Erik could feel his heart getting lighter with every word he read. Christine hadn't willingly left him after all! But, wait, he thought. What if it was all some planned out hoax to fool Erik into thinking Christine had actually been forced to leave? How could he decide? His head told him to think about everything his past had taught him. Trust no one but yourself, rely on yourself, and never kid yourself into thinking people care about you. But, he had a gut feeling that Christine was far too kind and gentle to decieve him that like that. _Yes, certainly far too kind_ _and gentle to slap you and scream her guts out at you _he thought. Erik sighed, and sat down, desperatly trying to sort out all the emotions and choices he had to overcome that were currently eating away at him. Sighing, he grabbed his cloak and mask and decided he needed to send a little memo about castingto his managers about the new production of _Il Muto. _Hopefully, if all went well, he would be seeing Christine a lot sooner than he had anticipated.

* * *

Author's Note 2: HEY! I AM GIVING EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWS $20 BUCKS! Well, no, I'm not really going to do that, but PLEASE Iam BEGGING you anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Seven: Disobiedience and Death

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned the Phantom, do you really think I would have enough free time to write a long, detailed, fanfic about it?

* * *

Rauol took a tired and upset Christine to the managers office. She was sobbing hysterically. 

"Rauol, no! I can't go in there looking like this! Please, let go of my wrist!"

"Christine, it's all right. Everyone's been so upset. Just go in for a few minutes, show them you're not dead or harmed, and then I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Take me back downstairs to my Angel"

Rauol stopped and looked at her "Christine, you're obviously very upset and confused about everything you've been through in the past few days, so I'll ignore that comment. But, Christine, really, it's okay, you don't have to obey that 'Angel' of yours anymore. Everything will turn out fine, just wait and see"

Rauol stopped in front of the door to Firmin and Andre's office and knocked politly. He turned to Christine. "Relax, Christine really. Everyone will be so relieved you're all right. They've been so concerned."

Christine stole a brief glance at herself in a nearby mirror. God, she looked terrible. Her hair was a knotted mess and her curls were strewn all over. She wore no rougue or lipstick or anything to darken her pale, white skin Her nightgown still had faint traces of water marks from being in the lake. She looked horrible, and heaven knew who was inside that office waiting for her. She han't really cared about her appearance because she assumed only Erik was going to be seeing her downstairs, but Rauol had ruined that assumption. Oh, of all days not to wear her corset and stockings! Her nightgown hung limp on her, without a corset to tighten it on her curves, and you could see far above her ankles and some of her leg that the stockings should have covered. Well, at least was wearing slippers and wasn't barefoot.

The door finally opened to reveal Firmin, Andre, Madam Giry and Meg, all in a tight cluster around Andre's desk, looking at something. Rauol walked in proudly, gently ushering Christine inside, in front of him. "Monsieurs, I have found Mademoiselle Daae. She is well and unharmed, only a bit distraught, but I believe that is to blame on our infamous Pha-."

"Thank you Vicomte" Mme. Giry cut in before the foolish boy said anything more "What a relief it is to have you back Christine. Come in dear"

Everyone loked up at once at the unexpected news. Meg Giry instantly rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Oh, Christine! You're all right! Mother and I were so worried!" she said. Speaking softly into her ear, Meg asked her "Is it true? Were you really going to elope with Rauol after the gala?"

"Meg Giry!" Meg turned around to find her mother glaring at her, obviously having heard what Meg whispered. Meg's face began to redden. "Sorry, Mother" she said curtsying. Christine smiled sympathetically. She knew how embaressing it was to be scolded like a small child in front of guests, but Madame Giry was infamous for doing that to her ballet girls, and her daughter.

"I should say so! The last thing Christine needs right now is you pestering the life out of her with foolish rumors!" Madame Giry said. She gently embraced Christine "Oh, my dear. I'm so glad you're all right! You gave me such a fright, just disappearing like that. You must promise you won't do that again"

"I promise" whispered Christine. Firmin cleared his throat

"Well, We're all relieved Miss Daae is well. Thank you for finding her, Vicomte, but at present, we have more serious matters at hand. Miss Daee, there is an opera tonight, and we are currently trying to place you. But perhaps you would like to, find a more attire before I continue? he said, embarrassment plain on his face. Christine blushed deeply, tried to smooth out her skirt (as if it helped), mummered her aplogies and goodbyes, and left, running as soon as she was out of sight. Meg followed her.

"Christine, wait!" Christine stopped, allowing Meg to catch up to her.

"Oh, Christine, it's horrible! That dreadful 'Opera Ghost' left us another message while you were gone, and said in the new production of _Il Muto_, _you_ were to be as cast as the countess and _Carlotta _as the pageboy!"

Christine smiled "Well, what's so horrible, Meg? It sounds nice. Carlotta will be silent for a change."

Meg shook her head "That's not all! Firmin and Andre decided to show the ghost who's in charge,they're going to purposefully disobey him. _You _are playing the pageboy, and_ Carlotta's_ playing the countess.

Christine's smile fell. "Oh"

"Yes, and what's worse is they've been complimenting her all day, showering her with gifts and pampering her so she might _consider _even taking the lead role! It is truly sickening!"

Christine looked at Meg, trying to hide her disapointment of being thrown out of the limelight. "Oh well, I have to change. I hope there's a clean dress I can wear in my closet."

"Christine, no! You have to get into costume right away! The play's going to begin in a few hours!" said Meg, hurying herself and Christine towards the wardrobe department. There Christine bathed, changed into the full pageboy costume, and looked over Serafino's part a few times, though it wasn't that hard to memorize a silent part. She put on a smile and joined everyone else in singing "Prima Donna". She took her place behind the bed when everone was finished groveling to Carlotta, and waited for the play to begin.

* * *

Erik was silently creeping along the secret passageways, drawing closer to the hidden door backstage. He had changed into a suit, tie, cape, and of course, his mask before leaving his lair.Hopefully, he would arrive before _Il Muto_ started. He knew those folish managers had disobeyed him, but he was going to make certain Christine was in the limelight tonight. He had mixed up a concotion of his own invention that looked identical to Carlotta's voice spray, but would achieve the exact opposite of its desired effect by almost instantly coating a person's vocal cords with their own phlegm and mucas almost instantly, forcing it impossible to sing. He wished he could just kill that spoiled, little pampered diva, but he knew that was a bit too drastic, even for the Opera Ghost. He opened the door, just as the play was beginning. Silently, and praying no one was watching him, he swiftly removed Carlotta's original spray, and replaced it with his own. He put it securly in his cape pocket, and swiftly moved to the passage that led to the secret door in the balcony. He was about to go to Box Five, when he noticed it was occupied. And by that Viccomte, of course! 

He cursed under his breath and opened the door to the other passageway. He stopped and shuddered, hearing that awful Carlotta beginning to screech "Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh". Christine should have been singing this, he thought. He watched her walk around the stage, putting on comical expressions, and taking much longer, confident strides in her pageboy's pants instead of the normal small, timid, steps in her skirts. She still looked radiant, even dressed as a man. Snapping hinself back into focus, he counted the remaining measures in the song, untill the break where he could speak. Making sure he would be heard, but not seen, he said in a booming, voice "**Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be left _empty_**?" he said, purposefully hissing the last word. He watched the Vicomte look around nervously, and had to stifle a laugh. He saw Christine's annoying little friend, that Meg Giry, say clearly to Christine "He's here, The Phantom of the Opera"

"It's him" Christine softly mummured. Erik saw Carlotta point her fan accusingly at Christine and snap "Your part is silent, little toad!" She grinned innocently at the audience.

"A toad, madame?" Erik muttered angrily "Well, perhaps it is you who are the toad" He watched Carlotta go backstage, and grinned. He would be getting his revenge soon enough. He thought for a moment someone had seen him, so he swiftly left, closing the door behind him. Moments later, he heard several croaks, and Carlotta screaming, and knew now his task was accomplished. The managers made the announcement of Christine playing the countess, and shoved her back through the curtain. Erik hoped she would find the rose he left for her.

But, he told himself, there's someone watching me. He knew for certain there was. He looked a little harder, and saw it was that drunken stagehand, Joseph Buquet, that had mocked him several years now to those ballet rats. Buquet opened the door, and got onto the rafters.Erik moved a few boards over, letting Buquet search wildly for him. He found him, and began to run towards him. Erik climbed up a rope, swinging over to another rafter. He had already decided then and there Buquet would not live to tell of his encounter with the Opera Ghost.

Buquet moved in the other direction. Erik climbed over a bit, and positioned himself so he would be directly behind him. Buquet turned around and gasped, looking into the face of the Opera Ghost. He began to run wildly away from Erik. Erik caught up to him in a few quick strides. Buquet tripped, and fell flat. Erik quickly removed his Punjab Lasso from his cape pocket. Looking down, he tightened it around Buquet's neck. He saw the ballet girls spinning down below him, seeming to go ten times as fast from Erik's point of view.

In a desperate attempt to live, Buquet rolled around, and tried to pull the rope from his neck, but it was too late. Erik pulled harder, gazing upon Buquet's stunned and terrified expression, until he heard a sickening crack, satisfied that the job was done. Without a second thought, he dropped Buquet's body from the rafter, and stood, hearing the terrified screams of the audience and ballerinas, as they realized what had just happened. Erik stood, in a moment of proud, horrible triumph, and let the body drop to the floor.

* * *

Christine was getting dressed in the countess' underlayers, when she heard terrible screaming coming from the stage. She ran outside to the stage to see what had happened, Madame Giry right at her heels. Christine stopped and gasped horribly when she saw a body hanging from the rafters. She felt like throwing upwhen she saw that the victim had been hung, and watched his body drop sickiningly to the floor, causing everyone to move away and scream. While everyone looked at the body, Christine forced herself to look up at the rafters, hoping that who she suspected would be there wasn't, but he was. Her Angel of Music, her protector, was standing up there, an expression of cold horror and glory on his face. She couldn't believe it. After all this time, when he had seemed so sweet and nearly angelic, he could have been plotting this all along. Who knew who he could kill next! Her beloved Angel was a cold-blooded murderer and Christine knew at that instant, her angel could never be trusted again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Just wanted to say, please **read and review**, even though this cliffhanger was totally weak because we all ( I assume) have seen the movie/play and know what happens next, but hey, you never know, I could totally change things:) ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Intoxication**

Chapter 8: All I Ask of You

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here is Chapter 8, and I think you can tell from reading the title which scene it's about. And there's someR/C fluffy stuff. But, there could be some surprises in store, you never know! Okay, shutting up now! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nothing more to say.

* * *

Christine just stood there in shock watching Erik disappear from the rafters. She grabbed her red cloak off the coat hoak and threw it over her body. She knew it wasn't safe here and had to go.She was about to go find Rauol, when she saw him running towards her. He was clearly worried.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Rauol, we're not safe here!" she said. She started to leave, before throwing a brief glance a Madame Giry as if to ask permission with her eyes. Madame Giry nodded at her while she was busy comforting ballet girls. Christine took Rauol's hand and began to lead him up through the numerous passages and stairways to the roof, where she prayed they'd be safe. She sang to him how she now feared her Angel, and knew he was here with her, and how she silently feared he would kill Rauol. She didn't know which way to turn. She thought she loved Erik, but he was a murderer. He had just killed someone in cold blood!

They finally made it to the roof. Christine felt the sharp sting of the brittle winter air on her bare arms even through her cloak, but strangly enough, she didn't notice it. Christine released a small sob and suddenly began confessing all her worried feelings and confused thoughts about her angel. She began to cry softly as she grasped the rose he left for her. Rauol softly called to her "Christine, Christine" as he moved closer to her. She heard her Angel cry softly "_Christine_" and knew it was him, and he was here, inside her mind. She searched wildly around the rooftop for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Her body began to shake with sadness and fear and worry, and a million diffrent emotions she couldn't identify. Suddenly, she felt Rauol's warm, strong touch on her cold, trembling body. He gently turned her to face him. He took her hand lightly, and led her up the few steps to a higher part of the roof. As Christine gazed upon his warm, loving face, she knew something memorable was about to occur.Without a second thought about her Angel, she dropped his rose to the snow covered ground, and looked at Rauol as he began to softly comfort her, and sing a beautiful love song that unknown to Christine, would change her and her angel's life forever:

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

She looked up into Raoul's warm, loving gaze. How could she have been so foolish? Raoul was the man she truly loved, all along. He would never hurt her in any way. He was so reassuring and gentle. He truly loved, and Christine heard herself singing in reply:

_Say you love me  
Every waking moment  
Turn my head with  
Talk to summertime  
Say you need me  
With you now and always  
Promise me that all you say  
Is true  
That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far  
Behind you_

Raoul watched as Christine suddenly walked away from him, moving towards the roof and looking out over the city. The poor dear was so in need of his giudance and protection, and all the many other wonderful things he could offer her. She sang uncertainly:

_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night_

She turned around, to look at Raoul and smiled, singing  
_and you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

Raoul smiled, a warm, wonderful smile that made her heart melt. She forgot all about her fears and worries as he took her hands, and lead her closer towards him. This was it.

_Then say you'll  
Share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude_

He twirled her around, embracing her and wrapping his warm arms over her shivering body. He held her close to him, feeling the light brush of her curls.  
_Say you'll need me with you  
Here beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine, that's  
All I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me  
One love one lifetime  
Say the word and I  
Will follow you_

_Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning_

_Say you love me_

he nearly asked and Christine smiled, singing sweetly in return

_You know I do_

_Love me  
That's all  
I ask of you_

And drawing closer and closer to each other, the two lovers began to softly kiss, gentle at first, and then more passionate. Christine hugged every inch of his body and Raoul savored the feeling of Christine's sweet lips on his own. He gently broke away from her to pick her up off the ground and twirl her around him. She smiled as her cape and petticoats swirled everywhere, and then he put her back down. They began to kiss once more, feeling each other's warm, loving body and broke apart to declare their final vows of love. Erik who was secretly watching them, felt his heart break in two as they sang:

_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Love me  
That's all I  
Ask of you_

Rauol gently walked with Christine a few feet away from where they had sang. Bending down on one knee and looking up in Christine bright, amazed face, he asked her:

"Christine, you are my love, my life and I would do anything for you. I love you more than life itself, and always have since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I can't imagine living without you, here beside me. Christine Daae, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a ring box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

Christine couldn't believe what she just heard. Her childhood sweethart, her love, just asked her to spend the rest of her life with him in marriage. A million different thoughts, emotions and memories swirled together in her mind. She was hardly aware or concious of herself or what she was saying as she answered "Yes, Rauol, I will marry you"

He smiled and stood up and hugged her as she began to cry tears of joy. He lovingly placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "One love, one lifetime we're going to share toghther. " he whispered in her ear

She looked at him happily, and said "And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share it with" she said.

They walked back down the steps, holding hands and ready to declare their love to the world.

* * *

Erik, who had overheard their entire engagement, walked over silently and picked up Christine's disgarded rose. He studied it for a moment and began to softly sing: 

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing_

_And now, how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and Betrayed me_

He had given her everything; his music, his soul, his love, and she betrayed him, right in front of his eyes, shattering his heart into thousands of pieces as though it was fragile glass. He choked back a ragged sob and continued:

_He was bound to love you_

_When he heard you sing_

_Christine_

He stopped, unable to go on while silent, painful tears rolled down his cheecks and white mask. He crushed her rose against his face as Christine and Rauol's love song was torturing him,echoing over and over in his mind:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

Erik slowly looked up. He had stopped crying. He took ragged, angry breaths. No, this wasn't happening! He wasn't going to let that Vicomte steal Christine's heart. He wasn't letting him just take Christine away from him without a fight first. He wasn't going to steal the only woman he ever truly loved! Dropping Christine's disgarded rose to the ground along with his black gloves, he stood up and began to run towards a statue. Erik stood upon the statue, shouting his revenge to the cold, black, starless night sky:

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of **YOU**!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter 9: I Couldn't Be Happier

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner.Hope you will like this chapter. Yes, the chap. title is from Wicked, the BEST play on Broadway (second only to POTO of course ;) And, heads up! There are going to be some surprises in store ;). Happy reading, and please, I am **DYING** to know what you guys think of the story so far, so **REVIEW**!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, never have, never will. :(

* * *

Erik sat in his favorite chair, just thinking. He had been restless these past few monthes since Christine had left him for Raoul. He was working on his new opera. At first, it had been like hell knowing Christine wasn't coming back, but Erik refused to accept the fact he lost her. That was why he could not wait untill the Masquerade Ball. He knew that there was no way a Prima Donna and a Patron wouldn't come to the Opera's biggest social event. He had every thing planned out perfectly. There was no way he would lose Christine again. It had nearly made him go mad, thinking of her with that Vicomte instead of with him where she belonged. Tonight, the Phantom of the Opera ws going to triumph.

* * *

Christine was in her dressing room, getting dressed for the ball. It came up so quickly on her. She had gone before, but only certain times, to perform or dance with the other ballet girls. To think, only a year ago, she'd been getting dressed in her tutu and stockings, getting ready to perform, and here she was now, in a gorgous pink floor length dress that Raoul had purchased for her, ready to go dancing at the ball with her fiancee. She watched her long skirts swish over her new silken dancing slippers and sighed. Even though everyone thought she had to be the happiest girl on earth, she wasn't. She had been wonderfully happy when she first became engaged to Raoul, but now she wasn't. She began having second thoughts. Of course, she didn't want to end up an old maid, but was it right to marry so young? And how was she so certain Raoul was the same person she fell in love with all those years ago. What if she was marrying the wrong man? What if she'd have to spend the rest of her life married to some innattentive bussinessman that treated her like some possesion? And, she began thinking more and more about Erik: his strong, soothing voice, his smooth black hair, his muscular, sexy figure. Rauol seemed like a young schoolboy compared to Erik. Christine knew what she would have to do to help herself and Rauol: break the engagement.She just wasn't sure if she would have the heart to do it.

* * *

Two hours later, Christine was fully dressed, and Rauol was escorting her to the ballroom. There had been plenty of oppurtunties for Christine to tell him, but she kept stalling. She just hoped she could tell him before she would be walking up the aisle in a wedding dress. 

"Raoul, I think we need to talk"

Raoul sat down in a nearby chair and gesturedfor her to do the same. Christine did, and stared down at her gloved hands.

"Sweethart, I'm sorry, but I don't think this, uh, arrangement will work out.I really want to-"

Raoul broke in "I know where this is going."

Christine looked up at him, hoping he understood. "You do?"

"Of course. We haven't danced yet, and you're upset. What kind of fiancee am I ? Come on, I'll waltz with you now." He stood up and helped her up with him. They began to swirl around the room, and Christine looked up into his loving face. How on earth would she ever be able to do this now?

Fortunatly, she didn't think about it for too long. As they were waltzing, Christine saw someone move up along the balcony. She saw a swish of a red cape very briefly, and knew who it was. Thank god.

The ball went on. Christine and Raoul danced almost every dance togther. When the chorous began singing the final lines of Masquerade, all the dancing stopped and everyone turned their attention to the performers on the grand staircase. Raoul and Christine laughed at their silly antics and Christine sighed happily. Maybe being married to Raoul wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Suddenly, the chorous stopped singing. The lights dimmed and everyone turned their attention to a stunning figure at the top of the staircase. Christine looked up and felt faint. There stood her Angel, clothed in a dazzling red suit and cape, taking in everything and looking at all the people gasping and screaming at the sight of the Opera Ghost. Christine looked at him as he began to walk down the steps and sing in a coldly amused voice:

_Why so silent good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had_

_Left you for good?_

_Have you missed me good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera_

_Here I bring the finished score_

_Don Juan Triumphant_

He sang as he slammed the music onto the ground and drew his sword from his sheath. Christine felt Raoul lightly touch her shoulder and began to walk away. Erik continued:

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting _

_Round the stage_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight_

_It's not healthy_

_In a man of Piangi's age_

_And my managers must learn _

_That their place is in an office_

_Not the arts_

Erik placed his sword back into its sheath. He turned and looked at Christine. She knew everyone must be starring at her, but she didn't even notice. Erik continued as Christine looked at him, certain of what she had to do.

_As for our star_

_Miss Christine Daae_

_No doubt she'll do her best_

_It's true her voice is good_

_She knows though_

_Should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her_

_Return to me, her teacher_

_Her teacher_

Erik finished. He began walking towards her. She walked up the few remaining steps towards him. Her angel drew closer and closer towards her, acting as if no one else existed on earth but the two of them. Christine was in a dreamlike trance she never wanted to end.

Unfortunatly, it did. Erik was taking in every detail of her body in the gorgous ball gown when he spied something that infuriated him. He saw that Vicomte's engagment ring hanging on a chain around her neck. He eyed it furoiusly, and snapped it off her neck, breaking her chainwhile singing:

_Your chains are still mine _

_You belong to** me**_!

He stepped a little bit backwards. Suddenly, he swirled his cape and was gone in a flash of red smoke, falling downwards through a hole in the floor. Without even realizing what she was doing, Christine picked up her skirts and began to run towards him. She heard Raoul calling her name, bur she dudn't stop.She braced herself and and down through the hole. She felt herself falling,and then her body hitting a hard floor with a thump. She wildly looked around for Erik, but all she saw was _herself_ ? She finally realized she was in a room filled with mirrors. Then she thought she saw a glimpse of a red cape in a mirror She turned around, but Erik wasn't there. Where could he be? Christine was starting to get annoyed with all of these mirrors. Erik could be anywhere. She lifted her skirt and slightly ran around a bit, looking for him.

Suddenly, Christine heard a loud **snap **and turned around. She covered her mouth with her hands and screamed. There was a noose hanging from the ceiling! She felt her head go light, and suddenly everything went black and her cheek was on the ground.

* * *

Erik saw the entire scene from behind a mirror. He had expected that moron the Vicomte to follow him down here, not Christine! And now she had fainted because of that noose he had set up to fall. He pushed one of the mirrors aside like a door and rushed over to Christine. She didn't seem to be hurt, but he still cautiously checked her for any injuries before he thought about lifting her.He began to lift her upper body when he heard running footsteps. His instincts told him to flee, but his heart told him to stay here with Christine. He didn't have much time to think! He cautiously placed Christine back down, kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll return to you love." he said He stepped behind a mirror once again, and hoped whomever those footsteps belonged too, they didn't find their way into here. 

But they did. Madame Giry came rushing in, holding a candle,followed closly behind by Raoul.She immediatly saw Christine slumped over on the floor. "Mon dieu!" she exclaimed "Christine, can you hear me? Christine! Christine!" she said, lightly patting her face.

Raoul got down on the floor beside Christine. "Christine, honey, please wake up! It's Raoul sweethart! If you can hear me open your eyes!" he exclaimed. He turned to Madame Giry "How did she get down here? What happened after I left? Is she hurt?" he demanded.

Madame Giry looked at him "Vicomte, I will explain everything to you later, but right now we must take care of Christine. She isn't hurt, so we should take her back up to her room. We will be able to care for her properly there. Come, help her up" she said. Raoul gently lifted her upwith Madame Giry helping him. He carried her through the doorways and secret passageways, being careful notto hit her head or any part of her small, delicate body against the walls as he walked back upstairs. Erik watched the entire scene from behind the mirror, and struggled to control himself as that arrogant little Vicomte was taking Christine from him _again_, earning Christine's love and compassion that should have rightfully belonged to Erik.

* * *

Raoul and Madame Giry helped Christine into her bed. Madame Giry helped adjust the covers a bit, felt for a fever, and checked for numerous other bruises or symptons and then was finally convinced someting must have shocked Christine, and she fainted. And, Madame Giry had a pretty good idea who must have caused Christine to faint like this. 

Raoul sat by Christine's bedside, holding her hand, and talking softly too her. When he couldn't take it any longer, he had to ask "Madame Giry, what was she doing down there that caused her to faint? And why were there all those mirrors?" he asked.

"Monsieur, I don't know, truly."

Raoul drew in a breath sharply "Does this have to do with that Opera Ghost, Angel, whoever he is ?"

Madame Giry turned and began to walk away " Please Monsieur,I know no more than anyone else"

"That's not true! Please, Madame Giry, for my sake, for Christine's, for everyone's! You told me a bit about this 'Angel' before, but I'm certain you know much more than what you said. Please" Raoul asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Madame Giry left the room, motioning for Raoul to follow. Heglanced at Christine for a moment. "Monsieur, it's all right. We can leave her for a few moments. She'll be all right" she said.

He followed Madame Giry out into the hall and into her dressing room. She glanced at a photo of a young girl on her vanity table and sighed. "I will tell you everything that I know and remember about this Angel, Monsieur. It will take quite some time, but I will tell"


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Ten: Memories

* * *

Author's Note : Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates, but it's going to take me a LOOONG time to plan out and write the next few chaps. Since they never really tell you what was going on with Christine (in the movie) when Raoul was in the Mirror thing and talking to Madame Giry, I decide to give a little explination. Hope no one got confused or anything. :)Hope you like this update! And please, I am so stressed right now, I'd feel so much better reading a lot of long, detailed, reviews about what you guys think, so please, **REVIEW**!

* * *

Madame Giry opened the window blinds a bit, letting in some light as she prepared to reveal her dark story. She settled herself down into a chair, and gestured for Raoul to do the same. Spreading her skirts over her legs, she began her tale of how she found the mysterious Phantom as a young boy in a gypsy carnival and his misfortune, her rescue and how he came to be. Raoul almost couldn't believe this infamous devil was actually a real man. Moreso, a real man he suspected for a long while Christine might still hold affections for. 

Madame Giry finished her tale and finally looked up, tears in her eyes " He has known nothing else of life sice then, except this Opera House. It was his playground, and now his artistic domain. He is a genius monsieur. He is a magaician and a composer, and archteict, and a designer. A _genius_ monsieur!" Madame Giry said, now bursting into tears. Raoul looked at her and said kindly, but firmly "But clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness"

* * *

Erik silently snuck into Christine's room while Madame Giry began her tale. He could hardly believe his only friend would just open up and reveal everything she knew about Erik to someone. And the Vicomte, of all people! How dare she betray him like that. But, Erik had more important things to worry about. He had to get Christine out of here, and quickly, before Madame Giry and Raoul returned. Erik knew Christine had come to see him, and he was going to let her. He pulled down her covers and gently began to lift her from the bed. She moved a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. "Erik?" she asked uncertainly "Is that you?" 

"Yes, Christine, it's me, I'm here now. Everything's fine. Come with me, okay?" Christine blinked a few times and then smiled and began to speak, talking louder by the second.

"Oh Erik! I'm so glad to see you! I wanted to speak to you so badly, but I-"

Erik put a finger over her lips and shushed her. She fell silent "Christine, please, you have to be quiet. You can tell me everything later, but not now, it's too dangerous, okay?"

Christine nodded and sat up in bed. She began to get out and stand up, when she fell. Erik caught her under the arms as she fell into him and leaned against him for support. Christine smiled sheepishly "I guess I'm still a bit weak." she said apologetically.

Erik smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "It's all right Angel. I'll carry you. Just hold on to me." Christine obeyed him, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head in the crock of his neck. Her curls bounced against his back gently and she shut her eyes. Erik tried to memorize every detail of her tiny, delicate body as she rested against him. He wanted to remember every inch of her delicate body, her womanly curves that pressed against him. She softly breathed, her warm breath on his neck. She smelled faintly of roses. Erik could feel in that instant how much she wanted to be with him, and knew that this time, she was going to share with him one love, one lifetime and that that Vicomte would never stand in the way of their true love.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Eleven: Beauty Lies Within

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Once again, sorry for the slow updating. But, ya know, more reviews might motivate me to update faster(Hint, Hint :) Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter, because I included tons of E/C fluff. I loveE/C fluff! Go fluff!Also, I slipped in a quote from the Disney version of **_Beauty and the Beast_** (I love that movie :). See if you can find it! Hope you like and once again, more reviews equal more updates:)

* * *

Erik gently carried Christine through the tunnel behind the mirror. He was careful not to bump or jostle her because she had fallen back asleep. Every few minutes, he glanced back down at her beautiful face, her soft bouncing curls. The candlelight in the tunnel illuminated her beautiful, sweet face, casting a certain glow on it, making her appear as a godess. No, Erik corrected himself, she truly was a goddess, a goddess of song and light and sweet innocence. 

Erik let her sleep for the most part of the journey, but it proved impossible to get her in the boat without her being awake. As much as he hated to wake her up when she looked so adorable sleeping, he knew he didn't have much time before that Vicomte and Madame Giry discovered she was gone and Erik had to get himself and Christine to his lair as soon as possible. He laid her gently on the ground and bent down beside her.

"Christine" he gently nudged her on the shoulder "Wake up" he said.

She sleepily swatted his hand off her shoulder "Christine! Come on, get up. We need to get in the boat!" Erik said, growing more urgent by the second. After a few seconds of him calling her name, Christine lazily opened her eyes.

"Erik?" she asked. She sat up and looked around

Erik gently pulled her up and lifted her into the boat. She stood up, looking confused for a moment until he explained "Christine, you know I love you, right? More than anything, I want to be with you. We're going back downstairs to spend some more time together. That is what you want, right?" he asked hesitantly

She looked at him gently " Of course it is, Erik. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Your voice sounds so sweet and intoxicating, I can't think or concentrate on anything or anyone else when I'm listening to it. It truly was meant for an angel, and that's just who it belongs to. My love, and my angel."

Erik gave her another rare smile and began to row the boat towards the lair. He felt so happy and delirious that Christine, his love, his angel, had just confessed that she _loved_ him.He tried to hide the fact that he was crying from joy by saying "Sing for me, please angel." Christine smiled and obeyed him. She began to sing "Think of Me" again for him, and he concentrated on the glorious and heavenly sound of her voice.

When they finally got down to the lair, Erik got out of the boat and helped Christine out gently. He led Christine to the bedroom, and she changed out of her pink ballgown and into the same nightgown she knew Erik loved so much. When she finally emerged from the bedroom, Erik was sitting in an armchair, reading. When Christine cleard her throat, Erik looked up from the book he was reading and gazed upon her and was momintarily stunned. She looked so beautiful. Christine walked over to him, settling herself on the edge of the chair. She began to stroke her fingers through his thick black hair.

"Erik" she said.

"Yes?" he replied drowisly. He felt so tired and happy right now, he almost didn't hear Christine continue.

"If we're going to stay down here, I need to know a few basic things about the place. Like, where the food's kept, where the clothes are, and where am I going to sleep?"

Erik looked at her like she was crazy. "The bedroom. Where were you expecting?" he asked

"Isn't that where you sleep, Erik?"

"Yes, but I'll find somewhere else for tonight. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no, Erik, I don't want to intrude. But you know," (Christine's face began reddening noticeably) "the bed is big enough, it could fit both of us."

"You mean sleep togther?" asked Erik. He knew it wasn't nice, but he wanted to see how much more he could make her cheecks redden. They did.

"I suppose so. But, just untill you find a more, uh, suitable arrangement" She said, the last part hurridly rushed out.

Erik leaned closer to her and gazed in her eyes. "Anything in the world would suit me, Christine, just as long as you're here with me." he said.

Christine leaned in closer, and boldly kissed him. She let her tongue explore every inch of his mouth. He returned the kiss and stroked her hair lightly.

Christine was kissing him passionatly. So passionatly, she didn't realize how hard she was pulling him towards her, untill she lost her balance and fell off the side of the armchair, falling backwards onto the hard floor with Erik landing squarely on top of her, which momintarily knocked the breath out of her. Erik instantlty broke his mouth away from hers and pushed himself off of her. "Christine, oh my god! Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Christine was unable to answer, because she was laughing so hard. She looked at Erik, acting like he had killed her, instead of knocked the breath out of her, and began to laugh harder, gasping for breath. Only when Erik realized she was unharmed, and thought about how comical the situation was did he begin to laugh too. They both laughed and laughed on the floor for a few minutes, untill finally they were both too out of breath to make a sound. Christine looked at Erik " I guess the Phantom of the Opera is a bit clumsier than I expected."

Erik looked at her playfully "Hey! You were the one that fell of the chair, and you dragged me down with you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Christine looked at him. "Erik, please, let's not fight, even though we both know you're clumsieur than me"

Erik ignored the comment and rolled over, so that Christine was on top of him "You know the one thing I love about fighting?"

Christine looked at him curiously "What's that?"

"You get to make up" With that, he gently began to kiss Christine again, stroking every inch of her body he could reach with his hands.And everything would have been perfect in the two lovers' world, if Raoul de Changy hadn't appeared on the outside of the gate to the lake at that moment.

Christine saw Raoul out of the corner of her eye, and broke away from Erik. "Erik" she said angrily "We have company" she said, gesturing towards the gate. Erik got up and looked to see what she was talking about, and grunted angrily. "de Changy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked

Raoul glanced at him furiously. "Let her go, you monster." he said

Christine gasped and adressed Raoul sharply " Don't you DARE speak to him like that! He's not the monster, Raoul, you are!"

Both men were momentarily stunned and sppechless at her sharp tone of voice.

Erik regained his composure first "Get out of my home Vicomte, and don't you dare burst in on us like this again!"

" I'm not leaving unless Christine comes with me. For the last time, let her go!"

Christine glared at Raoul sharply "Raoul I'm fine! Get out of here, and stop trying to rescue me! I've had it with you!"

"Christine, you don't know what you're saying.That fiend had to have done something to you!"

Raoul's comment was the last straw for Christine. "I am so sick of you, you idiot. I LOVE HIM and you dare to insult him? He's more a man than you'll ever be!"Christine said. She gathered up her skirts and was about to go in the lake and give Raoul the feeling of her fist in his stomach, when Erik held her arm back slightly. She pulled it out of his grasp and started again, when he grasped her more firmly this time. "Christine, leave it. _Control yourself_." he whispered sharply to her. She reluctantly obeyed him.

"What's the matter, Phantom? You have to have Christine fight your battles for you?" asked Raoul mockingly.

Erik had had enough of the Vicomte. He grabbed his lasso and stormed into the water. "That's it, you fop, get out of my home NOW!" he shouted, pulling back the lever to open the gate.

Raoul stared at him furiously "Make me." he said dangerously

Christine could sense a fight coming on. She ran in the water, getting slightly ahead of Erik. He was just about to punch the Vicomte when Christine wedged herself in between them. Unfortunatlty, Erik's punch intended for the Vicomte hit Christine in the stomach instead. She was gasping for breath and rubbing her stomach where Erik's punch had hit her."Christine! O God, Christine, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, trying to figure out how to get this stubborn woman out of the way so he could beat the tar out of the Vicomte.

"Raoul, Erik, stop it!" she said. " I'm sick of the fighting!"

She turned to Raoul " Raoul, I like you. I thought I loved you, but it was just a childhood fancy for you. **Nothing more" **she said.

He refused to give up. "Christine I want to marry you. Can't you undersrtand that? I 'd do anything for you! Anything!I could give you so much more than that hideous creature ever could!" he said

Christine looked at him regretfully " Except love" she said simply. She pushed Erik and Raoul away from her, and began to step out of the lake, calling over her shoulder "If you two gentlemen really want to beat the living daylights out of each other, I don't care. But I don't want any violence on my account."

As soon as Christine was out of their sight, Erik quickly had his lasso around the Vicomte's neck. "Listen you. If it weren't for Christine still being a bit fond of you as a friend, I would have killed you monthes ago. You had better be thankful she's still around to save you from me. If you don't leave me and Christine in peace, I swear to God, _I will kill you_. Understand?" he asked menacingly. The Vicomte nodded, and Erik (knowing he would probably regret this later) released him. The Vicomte left Erik's lair. As he walked through a tunnel leading back to the Opera House, he vowed "As God as my witness, I will not let that Phantom win Christine's heart."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Hope I didn't make it seem like Erik was trying to beat Christine up or something, because that totally wasn't what I was going for, but them falling off the chair seemed so funny when I thought it up, and I couldn't bear not to put it in. Let me know what you thought about this chapter by REVIEWING! 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter 12: Cemetery Clashes

Author's Note: Hello people! SOOO sorry for the slow update.Hope you like this chap. So happy to hear you all liked the funny- E/C- falling- out-of-chair -part in my last chap. Wasn't sure if everyone would like something that funny in a dramatic, romantic story, but I guess you guys liked it. I'll see if I can work in a few more funny stunts in the upcoming chaps. And Exciting news: I only need12 more reviews, and I WILL HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Yayyy! PLEASE, I am begging you guys harder than ever, review, review, review! I LOVE reading them!

And as Saloma-Kiwi pointed out, there is a line from Disney's Pochahontas in this chap. See if you can find it and let me know in the reviews!

* * *

Christine awoke early the next morning. She hadn't gotten very much sleep, and she always seemed to wake up early, especially today. Today was the anniversary of her father's death. She would always sadly remembered his last final hours on earth, his last dying promises to her, promising he'd send her an Angel of Music when he went to heaven. She had been young and naive enough back then to actually believe he would recover from his illness, and it had been a horrid shock when she discovered that he really had died and left her. She always commemorated the anniversary of his death by awaking early and going down to the chapel to pray and remember him.

But this year, she knew all the answers to her problems about her angel, and Raoul, her broken engagements and her career at the Opera Populaire wouldn't lie in the chapel. She knew she had to go to the cemetery and visit her father's grave. She had woken early, checking to reassure herself Erik wasn't awake yet. He wasn't, and Christine breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he had become more and more lenient in his discipline as the years went by, but she wasn't sure if he would approve of her journeying to the outskirts of the city with no escort, so that was why she hoped she could go and return before he awoke. She quietly slipped out of bed and tripped over a badly placed nightstand, causing her to fall onto the ground face first and rip her nightgown. "Damn it!" she loudly cursed. She was suddenly aware all the noise she had made might have woken Erik. She sat up, turned around and checked. Nope, he was still sound asleep, he had only rolled over so that now his back was to Christine. Christine began giggling. _Goodness, he could sleep through anything! _She stood up, brushed herself off and made a mental note to patch the hole in her nightgown.

Christine quickly washed her face and hands, grabbed a robe to throw over her thin nightgown, took one of her pouches she made sure was supplied with some money, and felt along the walls of the lair until she found the crack she was searching for. She knew that this one led right up to a door behind the stable, and that's where she was going. She felt a little peculiar going through a dark, creepy tunnel all alone when Erik was usually there to guide her. She pushed the thought out of her head and thought smugly to herself _Erik's not the only one that can sneak around this place in the dark_. She finally found the door, and opened it up. She walked over to the nearest carriage driver "Monsieur" she greeted him

"Where to miss?" he asked

"The cemetery please" she replied. she handed him the money and quickly walked back through the tunnel to the lair. She got her undergarments and dress off a chair that she had laid them on the previous night She quickly pulled off her nightgown and threw it over the chair.She pulled on her chemise and slip, the quickly hooked up her corset herself, pulled on a few extra petticoats and slipped her dark navydress on over her head. She pulled on some stockings, fastened up her boots, pulled her hair back with a ribbon that matched her dress and covered her hair with a wrap and her neck with a scarf. She grabbed some fresh roses from a vase on Erik's desk and headed back into the tunnel. Her instincts told her she should check on Erik and make sure he wasn't awake yet, but she ignored her instincts and told her the more time she wasted here, the less time she spent at the graveyard. She headed outside, preparing once again to journey to the cemetery.

* * *

Erik had also awoken earlier that day, even earlier than Christine. He knew she was going to that cemetery to honor her father's death, and he also knew when she was this stubborn and determined, there was so way he could stop her. And, the fact that he had also shown her all the secret passageways and tunnels that went from his lair to different places last night after Raoul left didn't help matters much.. But, this time,_ he_ was going to be there to comfort her and take her in his arms, _not_ the Vicomte.He gently got out of bed, put on a suit, and crawled back into bed, pretending to be asleep when she woke up. 

She did, about a half an hour later. He heard her fall and resisted the urge to get out of bed and help her up. He heard her loud, unladylike curse, and desperately tried not to laugh. Obviously, Christine Daae wasn't as much as a graceful, perfect lady as everyone thought. He waited until he heard the tunnel door slide open and he was sure that she left the lair before he got out of bed. He raced into the main room, took a diffrent passageway that led him to the side of the stables, and waited until Christine left. He desperatly hoped she wouldn't check the bedroom and discover he was missing. He stalked up behind the old carriage driver. He vowed to himself he wasn't going to just kill people in vain, so he wouldn't frighten Christine, and, he reminded himself, if Christine came back out here and saw a strangled dead body, she would instantly know that it was Erik's work and know he was around. So, he waited for the right moment, hit the old man on the head, knocking him out cold, and Erik dragged his body over behind some barrels, hidden from view. Erik wrapped his cloak around his face and head, covering it from view.

At that moment, Christine came walking out. Erik slyly glanced in her direction. Even attired in a dark, gloomy mourning dress, Christine still looked radiant. She climbed up into the high seat and softly muttered "To my father's grave, please". Erik cracked the reigns on the horses, and began to race towards the cemetery.

On the journey there, Christine reflected over all that had happened during the past month. All the events and memories kept swirling together in her mind like a whirlwind, torturing her. She vividly recalled certain things: Raoul's joyous, loving face when she had accepted his proposal, the feel of his arms around her as they danced together at the Masquerade Ball, Erik's angry, outraged, face when she first unmasked him all those months ago, the passionate, fiery feel of his lips on hers when he kissed her. Christine remembered the first night she had ever gone to Erik's lair with him, the song she sang as she journeyed downward with him

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

Christine could not wait until the carriage arrived at her father's grave. The sooner that she would be able release all her emotions to her father, the better.

* * *

Raoul de Changy was vividly awakened from a dream he was having. It took him a moment to remember why he was sitting in a hard chair outside of Christine's dressing room at the Opera Populaire, but suddenly it all came back to him. He had been sitting out here since last evening, hoping Christine would come to her senses and leave that horrible place she was living in and return to him. He must have fallen asleep, because he noticed it was dawn and small streams of light began pouring in the windows. He snapped back into reality. He ran into Christine's dressing room, praying she was in there, but she wasn't. Suddenly, Raoul remembered today was the day Christine's father had died. Raoul knew she had to have gone somewhere, and probably with that Phantom too. He ran to the window, and looking out, he saw a carriage rattling over the cobblestones, its passengers a man and woman,and recognized the woman as Christine. He ran downstairs, knowing he had no time to waste. He knew that damn phantom was probably going to try to intoxicate her with that ridiculous "Angel of Music" hoax again. But this time, Raoul wasn't going to let him get away with it. 

He ran into the stables, and quickly asked a gentlemen "Where have they gone?"

"The cemetery" he replied

Not even bothering to thank him, Raoul jumped onto the nearest horse, bareback, and frantically sped towards the cemetery, jumping over branches and urging the horse on faster every second, hoping that when he rode back, Christine would be safe and content in his arms, right where she belonged.

* * *

When they finally arrived, the driver slowed the horses to a gradual stop, and Christine got out and walked through the gate. She looked around at her surroundings. She was surrounded by tombstones and statues, cold and unfeeling, impersonal and monumental. The complete opposite of the man her father had been. Christine just couldn't take it anymore,and began to pour out all of her heartbreak and anguish to whatever sort of angels or demons that could be listening, or even cared: 

_You were once  
My one companion  
You were all  
That mattered  
You were once  
A friend and father  
Then my world  
was shattered _

She sighed. Her father wouldn't approve of her mourning so, but she couldn't stop herself. She starting singing in a lighter, more innocent voice:

_Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed  
somehow you would  
Be here _

_Wishing I could  
Hear your voice again  
Knowing that I  
Never would  
Dreaming of you  
Won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells  
And sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem, for you  
The wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

By now, Christine was struggling not to cry.It had begun to snow, but she hardly even noticed as she continued her mournful song, nearly breaking Erik's heart from his listening place in themausoleum ashe heard her sorowfully continue:

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past  
Just die  
Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Knowing we must  
Say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength  
To try _

_No more memories  
no more silent tears  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years  
Help me say goodbye_

She sadly finished. By now, she was sitting on the cold ground in front of her father's mausoleum, her skirts strewn around her. She began to softly cry. She slowly looked up when she recognized a familiar voice singing to her from the masoleum:

_**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless...yearning for my guidance  
**Angel or Father, Friend or Phantom...who is it there, staring?  
**Have you forgotten your Angel?  
**Angel, oh speak! What endless longings, echo in this whisper?  
**Too long you've wandered in winter...far from my fathering gaze...  
**Wildly my mind beats against you...  
**You resist**  
Yet the/your soul obeys!  
Angel of Music, I/ you denied you/me, turning from true beauty...  
Angel of Music, my protector/do not shun me,  
Come to me/your strange Angel..._

She began walking up the steps to the mausoleum, growing closer towards the inexplicable red, fiery glow bursting from it. She was in a hypnotic like trance, yearning to go nearer towards the warmth. Erik felt his heart burst with excitement and yearning. He was finally going to do it, he was finally going to be able to propose to his angel, Christine, right here, right now. He couldn't imagine a more perfect time or place to do it at.

Suddenly, there was a sound of thundering hoof beats. At the worst possible moment on earth, the horrid fop Raoul de Changy came running into the graveyard. Drawing his sword,he ran up to where Christine was standing. She turned to look at him

"Raoul!"

"Christine! This man, this thing, is NOT your father!" he said. Erik had had enough of this fool. He drew his sword, jumped down from where he had been standing atop the mausoleum, causing Christine to loudly gasp, flung his cape back, and jabbed his sword at Raoul, challenging him to fight.

Raoul accepted the challenge. He jabbed his sword at Erik. They clashed swords a few times. Erik tried to swish his cape over Raoul and catch him off guard, but Raoul ducked and jabbed his sword at Erik again. Erik persisted at Raoul, forcing him backwards, towards the edge of the wall. Raoul turned and jumped off of the wall, and fell against another wall and a few bushes. Erik jumped down towards Raoul. He tried to jab his sword at Raoul, but unfortunatly he missed, and cut some log. Raoul jumped up, and continued fighting. Christine had a look of complete shock and terror on her face, and she cried to them to stop, but they ignored her. Erik fought quite well, dodging behind statues, and trying to surprise Raoul with strategic moves. Raoul desperately tried to counteract Erik's surprise moves, but he wasn't doing so well. He had a horrible feeling he wasn't going to win this battle, but at least he would lose his life fighting for Christine's honor.

Both the fighter's swords became entrapped in an old cannon wheel's spokes, which forced the enemies against each other as they tried to free their weapons to no avail. Suddenly, Erik slammed his body hard hard against Raoul, knocking Raoul and his sword to the ground. Raoul laid on the ground while Erik stepped over to him, towering far above him.Erik drew his sword high above his head, ready to kill Raoul and end this once and for all. He heard Christine cry to him to stop, but he ignored her. It would be best if he just killed the Vicomte and ended all of his and Christine's heartache.

But all of a sudden, Raoul kicked Erik's leg, causing Erik a sharp pain in his knee. He hesitated for a moment as he knees almost buckled and gave out on him. A second or two was all it took for Raoul to grab his sword and stand up. Erik ignored the sharp pain in his knee, and clashed his sword against Raouls. Finally, both their swords met, and each tried to push the others sword and body down in a sheer battle of strength. Raoul won, and knocked Erik's body to the ground, causing him to lose his sword in the snow. He frantically searched for it, but Raoul kicked it aside, out of Erik's reach, leavingErik helplessly laying on the groundRaoul raised his sword above his head, ready to kill the Phantom. "This is it, Phantom" he breathlessly muttered. He was just ready to plunge his sword into the Phantom's chest, and end all this heartache and grief, when Christine ran over and cried

"Raoul! No!" she screamed

Raoul stopped, the sword held in midair above Erik's chest. He hoped Christine would forgive him for this. "Christine, just stay back! This is all for the best! It'll all be over soon" he cried. He was ready to plunge his sword, when Christine ran over to Erik. She laid her small back over Erik's chest, covering his chest with hers, and spreading her arms over his body. "No Raoul" she muttered softly, but dangerously low. "I won't let you do it. If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too. I won't let blood be shed on my account."

Raoul looked angry and helpless at the same time. He couldn't get to Erik without getting Christine out of his way first, and he knew from the furious look in her eyes that she wasn't moving. He sighed, and replaced his sword back into it's sheath. Christine instantly relaxed. Raoul bent down, grabbed Christine arm and forced her up with him. She started to struggle, but stopped at the look Raoul gave her and went with him. He walked her over to the horse. She stroked the horse's head nervously, and turned to look at Erik. He looked furious. She nervously glanced at him, a look of sadness and fear on her face. His expression softened a bit when she glanced at him, and he nodded ever so slightly. She took the hint and got up onto the horse with Raoul's help. As they were riding away, she saw Erik stand up, and she heard his dangerously low voice mutter "Now, let it be war upon you both!"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Hey readers, sorry if the fight scene was kind of weakly written. I stink at writing action scenes, but I couldn't bear to leave the swordfight out. So, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The next chap will be the PONR scene, and I can't wait to finish writing it! Hope you liked this chap, check back soon for more updates. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Thirteen: The Phantom's Passion

* * *

Author's Note; Hello! First,I want to thank eveyone that has reviewed so far! I love 'em! Keep 'em coming! This is my favorite chap and has been a ton of fun to write. I love the PONR scene in the movie, and I added some twists of my own to this scene:). So sorry, but I can feel the end of the story drawing closer and closer with every chapter. There will probably only be an epilouge to this story, I don't really think I'll be able to wring a sequel out ofit. But, I have another Phantom story in the works, and I'm probably going to write a Titanic story too. Please, read and review this chapter. Once again, reviews make me want to update faster :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. But I DO own Titanic! No wait, that isn't right either. Oh well... 

JUST WANTED TO POINT OUT THAT THE NEXT PERSON THAT REVIEWS MAY BECOME **MY 100TH REVIEWER, AND WILL GET A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT**! SO HURRY UP AND REVIEW! Okay, enjoy the story

* * *

Christine was feeling horrible and confused. Horrible, because of the way she had just deserted Erik like that, and confused. She thought she was completely, undoubtedly in love with Erik, but now all of her feelings and emotions for Raoul came rushing back to her in a flood of concern. She felt so horrid and sad at the points during Erik and Raoul's swordfight, when she thought Erik was going to kill Raoul and vice versa. But, a new side of Erik had been unveiled to Christine. She couldn't believe he was actually going to ruthlessly kill Raoul, just like that, without a second thought as to how it might affect her. She hated to admit it, but she was frightened of him. He frightened her even worse than that night, so long ago now it seemed as if it happened in another lifetime, when she unmasked him and he threw her down and cursed her. It seemed as if he had changed, but now she knew that he must have still have some sort of devil remaining inside of what _seemed_ to be his angelic soul. And, his icy cold words he uttered when she left him replayed over and over in her head, his cold, hard voice torturing her and frightening her. "Now, let it be war upon you both!" Christine didn't know what she had done to deserve _that._ Well, running off with Raoul probably didn't help the situation much, but what should she have done? He was so strong and comforting, guiding her, while it had appeared like Erik was ready to kill her. And she had just saved his life! 

She was even more confused about what Raoul was doing now. The minute they returned, he had helped her off of the horse, practically dragging her inside, making sure she was unharmed, drying her tear-streaked face with his handkerchief. He escorted her to her dressing room, and briefly told her the plan he was preparing to propose to Firmin and Andre about tonight's performance of Don Juan. She couldn't believe it. She remembered Raoul's words over and over in her head as she changed into her blouse and black skirt in her dressing room. She had went down to the chapel, and lost track of how long she'd been down here. She couldn't believe what Raoul was thinking. He was planning to have _her_ perform as Aminta in tonight's opera instead of Carlotta, so she would attract the Phantom to appear, and when he did, he would be captured by swarms of police officers that were coming to the Opera tonight. Christine knew every hope, every shot of making this plan succeed depended on her. Raoul was using her as bait! As bait to attract a man more powerful than he knew! Didn't he even know or care how dangerous that was? She was so confused. On one hand, if Erik was captured, all her problems and fears and worries would be over. There would be no more killings of innocent people, or threatening notes, and she could live a long, happy life with Raoul as the Vicomtess de Changy. But, on the other hand, how could she betray her angel like that? How could she say she loved him and wanted to be with him, and then just hand him over to the police? She was so upset. She kneeled by her father's candle, and tried to relieve the horrid pressure in her head she was having from all this stress and worry. She saw Raoul enter the chapel out of the corner of her eye, and wondered who was going to speak first. Finally, she decided too.

"Raoul, I'm frightened" she said. Those three words couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling and going through right now. Fortunately, it was enough for Raoul, and he drew up into a sweet embrace.

"Raoul, please, don't make me do this. Please, don't put me through this ordeal by fire"

"Christine, I know you're frightened and upset, but just say the word, and we can end it, tonight, for good. He'll be gone forever, and he'll never haunt us again."

Christine looked at him, then broke away from him, and sat in the small alcove. She didn't know how she could possibly express all her thoughts and worries, except by singing, so she did:

_Twisted every way,_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life _

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once_

_Inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought!_

_He murders all that's good!_

_I know I can't refuse_

_But yet, I wish I could._

_Oh god, if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me,_

_In this, the Phantom's opera?_

Raoul looked at her pleadingly

"_Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care, but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now!"_

Christine looked at him nervously "O.K. I'll do it. I'll perform as Aminta tonight, and hope we catch this Phantom once, and for all." she said softly, but persistently.

* * *

Erik felt extremely confidant tonight as he stalked along the rafters, heading backstage. He was more excited than he had ever been in his life. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of policemen positioned everywhere, just waiting to capture him, or that he had a horrible fear of being around people, and was about to appear onstage. This was it. He was finally going to win Christine over. He was going to sing so passionately, so emotionally, she'd know how deep his love was for her. He finally knew that this was the moment. That old, fat fool Piangi had just slipped backstage, getting ready to put on his jacket and mask for the big song at the climax. But, Erik wasn't going to give him the chance to wear it. He swooped down, ignoring the startled gasp from Piangi, and making sure Piangi was taken care of, (thanks to his Punjab lasso) took his jacket, and placed it over his own shirt. Peeking out from behind the curtain, he grinned to himself. It was show time. 

Christine was standing backstage, waiting for Piangi to finish singing. She looked up in the rafters, but there was still no sign of Erik. She had felt nervous and anxious the entire evening. Every few minutes, she glanced at every possible place she could she from the stage, hoping Erik wouldn't be there. She had come to regret the horrid decision she had made, agreeing to perform tonight to lure Erik to come. She didn't know what he was planning on doing, but she hoped he would stay away from here. It was too dangerous. Christine realized that it was her cue to come onstage, and began slowly walking out, singing

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

She sat down on the side of the stage, waiting for Don Juan to appear.

* * *

Erik walked out from behind the curtain. This was it. It all came down to this, he told himself. He was ready to sing. 

_Passarino - Go away for the trap  
Is set  
And waits for its prey_

He spied Christine sitting at the edge of the stage, picking apart a rose. He continued to sing in his most mysterious and seductive voice:

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent _

Christine suddenly got chills. That voice. No, oh god, no, it couldn't be him! But, only his voice could make give her body chills and make her blood race like this. She looked over in his direction. Erik brought his finger to his lips, desperatly hoping Christine would get the unspoken message to remain silent and keep herself from alerting the Vicomte that his little plan had worked and the Phantom had arrived. He continued singing, watching her body slack and her eyes shut:

_I have brought you  
That our passions that may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defences  
Completely succumbed to me _

_Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided_

Christine stood up, her dress straps falling off her shoulders. Erik continued singing, in an intoxicating, seductive voice, hoping Christine would realize how every word in this passionate, emotional song would affect her much more than she could ever know, and how this moment in time could affect the rest of her life.

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end _

_Past a thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Erik drew closer and closer to her. He felt the swell in the music coming, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He raced over to her, grabbing her neck with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist from behind. Her eyes shut and her arms almost instinctivly wrapped themselves around his as Erik sang:

_What raging **fire** shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us_ ?

He proceeded to release his arms from her neck and waist, touching his hands to her cheek and mounds of dark,curly hair. He felt her warm body, every sweet inch of her while dragging arms down, past her shoulder, all down her deliciously long, bare arm, finally to her warm, moist hand, finally kissing it, as he finished:

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?_

Christine stepped away from him, pulling her dress strap back up onto her shoulder. She knew her part in the song was next. She had never, in her wildest dreams expected Erik to show up _playing _Don Juan instead of watching him. She knew Erik had a passionate, strong voice, but she never expected _him_ to sing this sexy love song with her. How on earth would she ever be able to turn him over to Raoul and the police _now_? Momintarily pushing all her confused thoughts and emotions aside, she looked straight out into the audience, resisting her urge to look at Erik now, and began singing:

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence_

Hardly conscious of what she was doing, Christine looked up at Raoul as she sang their code word "silence", realizing she had just sprung a trap on Erik that he couldn't escape from. She knew now how wrong it was of her to agree to perform tonight, and vowed that she wasn't going to let Raoul win this. She continued singing:

_I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenceless and silent  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided _

She looked at Erik hoping she could somehow tell him through the music how much she longed to be with him. She took a deep breath, hoping Erik would understand the silent promise she was making to him through this song, and continued:

_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun_

She began climbing the spiral staircase on her side that led up to the bridge at the top of the stage, looking at Erik doing the same. She continued, hoping she could attract Erik to her with her voice. She knew she was supposed to sing as passionately and sexy as she could, and distract Erik by pretending to love him, but suddenly, Christine knew she wasn't pretending anymore.

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_

She sang, reaching her arm out to his direction. She knew Erik was concentrating on nothing but her, and that this was it, and suddenly, Christine lost all sense and control, and sang more loudly and passionately than she ever had in her life:

_When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom ?  
When will the flames at last consume us?_

By now, she was belting it out, and was at the top of the staircase, standing on the bridge. Erik threw his cape over the rail, and they slowly began to walk towards each other, both singing

_Past the point of no return:  
The final threshold_

They both could resist each other no longer. Erik swung Christine under his arms and put his hands up against her, feeling every inch of her small, womanly body he could reach as they loudly sang the final lines:  
_The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_

Both of them were concious that every pair of eyes were upon them. Suddenly, Erik just lost all sense of control and presense. He forgot he was on a stage in front of thousands of people, that he was playing Don Juan, that he was the Opera Ghost, everything. He was sweetly intoxicated by Christine's radiant beauty, and couldn't help himself. Christine was _finally_ his! She _finall_y loved him! Him! He felt like weeping for joy. Instead, he stroked her hair gently, and forgetting himself completley, he sang to her softly:

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude_

Christine was in a complete trance, intoxicated by her love's sweet voice.

_Say you'll want me  
With you here  
Beside you _

Suddenly, Christine snapped out of it. She knew what she had to do.Turning himself around to face her, Christine felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces as Erik pleadingly, lovingly sang:  
_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…_

But he never got to finish his vow of love, for at that moment, Christine threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, passionatly and deeply, not even concious or caring of the fact that anyone else on earth existed. She kissed him again, so enchanted that she was not even aware of what she was doing as she gently slipped his mask and wig off over his head. Only when she heard screams or terror did she and Erik break apart.The right side of Erik's face was covered with scars and red boils, and one eye was horribly largerer than the other. Christine screamed and covered her mouth with both hands, not in horror of his face, but in horror of what she had done, unmasking him like this. Erik looked around, and knew what he had to do. He forced Christine up against him tightly, and whispered in her ear "Please, Christine, I beg you, forgive me for what I'm about to do"

She looked at him oddly, but understood when he scooted over a few steps, and cut the rope holding the chandelier above the audience. She starred in open mouthed horror as it began to sway and swing back and forth wildly. But, she didn't have time to gaze upon it too long, because at that moment, Erik kicked a switch with his foot, and Christine held onto him tightly as the hot air rushed past her face as she quickly plunged downward with Erik from the stage into what she thought had to be the fires of hell.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Hello! Sorry for the weak cliffhanger. Please review, and hope you enjoyed reading this chap as much as I loved writing it! Check back soon to see who will be my 100th reviewer!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter 14: Christine's Choice

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am So HAPPY! I got 100 reviews! Actually, 111 REVIEWS! YESSS! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing. Okay, now I'm done being hyper. Anyway, sorry, I'm not doing a sequel to this story, but I have at least two other Phantom stories in mind: one will be funny, and the other may be an Erik/Meg romance, I'm still planning things out. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was helping a bunch of preschoolers in a music class at my church's bible camp everyday this week. Okay, done ranting. Anyway, enjoy this chap! And PLEASE, the end of this story is drawingvery near, so don't miss out on your chance to REVIEW!

And, here is the special shout out I promised. Congratulations to my **100th** reviewer, who was **NightDemoness! **Thanks for reviewing **NightDemoness!**

* * *

Disclamer: I own nothing related to the Phantom book, play, or movie. Not even a prop from the Masquerade Ball, or Christine's PONR dress ( Which I would LOVE to own) or even a piece of fabric from Raoul's tuxedo (then again, why would I WANT to own that?)

* * *

Raoul couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. Christine had actually, willingly_ kissed_ that horrid monster on stage! He debated in his mind whether on not to get himself and the police onto that stage and get Christine out of this horrible situation he shouldn't have put her in in the first place. The minute Christine unmasked that man, Raoul knew he had to go to Christine. He ran to the edge of the box, preparing himself to jump, when a loud clinking sound made him look up. Oh god, no! That monster had crashed the chandelier, and the place was now on fire! Raoul grabbed a rope near him and jumped from the box. As he landed, he looked up just in time to see that man force Christine against him and take her down with him as he fell from the bridge down to underneath the stage. Raoul ran onto the stage, but he was too late. They were gone. 

A panic had formed and there were now mobs of people fighting to get to the exit, but Raoul pushed himself upstream through the crowd until he reached backstage. He caught a glimpse of Madame Giry running backstage, dragging Meg along with her. He ran untill he finally caught up with them

"Where did he take her?" Raoul demanded

Madame Giry looked at him worridly. "Come with me monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember: Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" she all but screamed at him, demonstrating where his hand should be

"I'll come with you!" Meg called from behind them determinidly

Madame Giry, still running, looked back to face her daughter "NO Meg, no! You must stay here!" she said, pushing her back. She led Raoul around a turn, grasped his hand and began to run faster "Come with me monsieur! Do as I say!"

* * *

Down below, Erik was dragging an unwilling Christine down to his lair. She struggled against him every chance she got, but he was stronger than her, and forced her along. She practically ran to keep up with his long strides, trying to free her wrist from his grasp as he furiously sang: 

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Christine tried grabbing on to every possible corner and wall she could reach, desperatly trying to free herself from Erik's grasp while he was singing. He grasped her wrist harder, pulling her to him. She ran behind him, trying to keep up, and still kicking and struggling against him, to no avail. They ran a bit more, and Christine, still fighting, was studying the right side of Erik's face intently. He noticed her starring at his deformed face. He stopped, and turned to face her, singing bitterly

_Why, you ask,  
was I bound and chained  
in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any  
mortal sin, but the  
wickedness of  
my abhorrent face!_

He practically shouted the last few words at her, causing her to gasp frighteningly. He smirked coldly, sarcastically asking her

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, did I frighten you, or was it my hideous _FACE_?"he asked.

Christine felt her anger over come her, and she slapped Erik's cheek with her free hand. "I've had it with you! Stop pitying yourself like this, Erik! You may find some people actually love you if you'd give them a chance! But, the longer you continue this, the more I see how much you really can be a MONSTER!" she screamed at him, leaving him shocked for a moment, pondering on what to say back to her. She took the oppurtunity, and kicked his ankle, hard, making his hand instinctivly loosen on hers for a moment. A moment was all Christine needed to break free of his grasp, and blindly run the other way. Erik instantly began chasing after her, and caught up with her quickly. Christine was running so hard, she forget all about her skirts, and tripped over them, giving Erik a moment to scoop her up in his arms and continue going back down to his lair, with Christine _still_ struggling against him. _This is going to get very old, very fas_t thought Erik dryly. He placed Christine in the boat, and rowed his way furiously to shore.

When they finally got there, Erik couldn't control himself any longer. Christine had given him an extremley cold shoulder the whole way there, for which Erik showed a little understanding, considering all he had put her through in the past few hours, but when she silently refused his offer to help her out of the boat, he lost it. He picked her up, and she lightly tried to push her body away from his. He forced her out of the boat while he screamed/sang at her

_Hounded out by everyone! _

_Met with hatred everywhere! _

_No kind words from anywhere!_

_No compassion anywhere!_

_Christine...why?_

She didn't know what to say as she gazed upon him. He sang again, grasping her throat lightly:

_Why?_

His voice weakened and slightly shook with emotion and sadness. Christine saw him in a new light for the first time, not as an angel, or a demon, but simply as a man. A man who had obviuosly been through more horrors than she could ever imagine, and who truly loved her, and desperatly wanted her love. She looked at him untill finally he brought his hands down and cleared his throat

" There's a dress behind that screen." he said, gesturing to it. "Change into it and come back out here. " he said. Christine glanced at the screen, and saw a portion of the dress hanging over the screen. She could see it was an expensive colored, cream, silk dress. That type of expensive fabric was always used in, oh no. Christine drew in her breath sharply: _wedding dresses_. Erik couldn't possibly be thinking what Christine thought he was thinking, could he?

Apparently, he was. He looked at her sharply "Go! Now!" he barked. Christine didn't need telling twice. She scurried over to the screen, and drew it completley around herself. She took off her Don Juan costume, folded it neatly, and placed it on the ground. She unfolded the dress. It was custom fit, designed to fit her every curve, every groove exactly. She pulled it on and smoothed out a few wrinkles. She couldn't believe what Erik was thinking, making her do this! Was he actually serious about marriage. Christine had another horrible thought. What if, he didn't want to marry her, he just wanted to_ have_ her! He'd been away from everyone, especially women, for so long, she knew he'd probably luunge at the first woman he saw. What if he was planning to rape her? The very thought made her shudder.She hoped he wouldn't take advantage of her like that, and the longer she thought about it, the more angry she became. How dare he do this to her! She walked out from behind the screen.

Erik was standing near the dressing screen. He was intently studying the ring he was planning to give to Christine, and having second thoughts. What if she didn't want to do this? He knew of course, with his physical strength and size, he could force her to do anything he wanted her too, but he couldn't force her to love him. And, he didn't want her to be trapped in a loveless marriage. But, if she didn't marry him, he knew the minute he set her free, she'd just go running off to the Vicomte, like she always did, and leave him, alone and heartbroken. _Set her free_. God, he hated how that sounded, like he was some horrible kidnapper or monster, keeping her a prisoner to his will. The longer he thought, he realized: Maybe he really _was_ a monster, not only having the face of a demon, but the soul of one too.

He pushed all his second thoughts aside the moment he saw Christine appear, wearing her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful in it, as he always dreamed she would when she wore it. He started to smile at her, but stopped when he saw the angry, flustered look on her face and the coldness of her voice as she sang:

_Have you gorged yourself at last_

_in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey_

_to your lust for flesh?_

He stopped, taking in the impact of her words, and realizing what she was suggesting to him. He harshly replied:

_That fate which condemns me_

_to wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me_

_the joys of the flesh._

He began to stroke her cheek, but she curtly turned her head away from him. He knew it was because she didn't want some monster touching her. He continued:

_This face, the infection_

_Which poisons our love_

_This face, which earned_

_A mother's fear, and loathing._

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing_

He removed the matching weeding veil from his hand-made wax model of Christine, and held it reverently, preparing to put it on Christine for real. She slightly turned to look it him, a pitying look in her eyes. Erik roughly placed the veil on her head, while singing

_Pity comes to late!_

_Turn around and face your fate!_

He turned her around roughly to face him, and looked her straight in the eye while singing

_An eternity of -this-_

He pointed at his face furiously, but then his tone of voice softened

_Before your eyes._

Christine looked at him curiously for a moment. She removed the veil from her head, and dropped it at Erik's feet. She then procceded to remove a cloth from a large mirror. Looking at her own reflection for a moment, then turning to Erik, she gently grasped his hand, and he stepped up beside her. He looked down, not daring to look into the mirror. Christine noticed, and she gently titled his chin upward with her hand, and forced him to look at his reflection in the mirror. Christine broke the silence by softly asking "What do you see?" she asked

He let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he'd holding and replied " A demon. A horrid demon that doesn't deserve to have an angel like you near him."

Christine turned his head sharply to face her and she replied fiercly "That isn't what I see. And that _isn't_ what you truly are. You're just a man. Not an angel, but not a demon either. Just a man, with a slight distortion in his appearance. The evil doesn't truly lie in your face Erik. It's in your heart, your soul. And you could overcome it, in time, if you would only learn to love, and to trust. Not everyone judges you by your appearance, especially not me. People could care for you, and love you, if only would let them instead of shutting yourself away from the rest of the world"

Erik let out a slow breath. She was right, he slowly realized. She turned his face to the mirror again.

"Now, what do you see?"

Erik was about to answer, when a movement behind him reflected in the mirror. He turned sharply, and saw Raoul, dripping wet and out of breath, standing just outside the gate. Now, he thought, may be the perfect time to expose his plan. He smirked cruely and sang to Christine:

_Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest _he sang, jerking his head towards the gate at the end of the lake where Raoul stood. Christine shouted "Raoul!" with a confused, shocked look on her face as Erik continued:

_Sir, this is indeed an unparallelled delight._

_I had rather hoped that you would come_

_And now my wish comes true_

_You have truly made my night!_

Erik walked over towards Christine, and threw an arm around her. She didn't struggle, but looked at him oddly and then looked back at Raoul again. Raoul mistook her confused look as a desperate gesture for help and cried to Erik

_"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"_

Erik looked at Christine, gesturing towards Raoul _"Your lover makes a passionate plea"_

Christine looked at Raoul pitifully, and sang_ "Please, Raoul, it's useless. Stop this"_

Raoul continued as Erik turned his back on him _" I love her! Does that mean **nothing**? I love her. Show some compassion!"_

With that, Erik lost it "The world showed no compassion to me!" he screamed at him

Raoul drew in an angry breath. "Christine, please monsieur, I beg you, let me see her!"

Erik turned away from Raoul, secretly smiling, and trying not to laugh " Be my _guest_, sir"

He opened up the gate, began walking into the lake to meet Raoul,and continued singing

_Monsieur I bid you welcome._

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why would I make her pay,_

_For the sins which are **yours**!_

As the gate began to lower behind Raoul, he turned to look at it, giving Erik a chance to make his move. He pulled a Punjab lasso from the water where he had been hiding it, and threw it at Raoul, tightening it around his neck. He saw Christine's shocked, horribly concerned expression from the corner of his eye. He ignored her cries and gasps of "Erik stop! Please, Erik, don't do it!" He was begining to tie Raoul up to the lake's gate, when suddenly he heard a splash behind him. Keeping Raoul pinned to the gate, Erik turned to look. Christine had lifted her skirts up, and was running into the water. She ran up to Erik, and tried to stop him. "Erik, please, stop this madness!" she cried, desperatly trying to pry his hands of of Raoul and the rope. He tried to shove her away, but she wouldn't budge.

He was beginning to tie Raoul up, when Christine,using all ofher strength, ripped the rope from his hands and flung it into the water. "Erik, STOP IT! You don't need to do this!" she yelled at him. He pushed her aside, and was beginning to strangle Raoul, when Erik began to sing to him:

"_Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, Christine_."

He turned to face her.

_Start a new life with me _

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is your choice! This is the point of no return!_

Christine looked at him slowly and put her hand up to his face. She softly began speaking "Angel, I already have made my choice. I choose you. I always would, and I always will. It's always been clear to me.You don't need to try to force me to love you. I already do" she said, and slowly began to kiss him, feeling every inch of his face with her soft hands. A moment later, they both remembered Raoul.

Erik abruptly pulled the lasso off of him. "Go, now. You're freed. But, never, I mean NEVER reveal to anyone what you have heard, seen, or done tonight, or you will come to regret it." he said, while hugging Christine. They broke apart, and Raoul grabbed Christine's hand as Erik went back up onto shore. "Come on Christine! We're freed! Let's go now, while we can get away.!"

Christine pulled her hand from his. "Raoul no, I'm staying. I don't want to leave."

Raoul turned and looked at her queerly "Christine, honey, come on. I'm free, we can leave! He had to have bewitched you or something to make you say this. Come on, let's go" he said, growing more urgent by the minute.

Erik stopped moving behind some candles, and bent down out of sight, listening for Christine's response, andhoping she wasn't going to run off with the Vicomte _again_.

Christine wasn't budging, and pulled Raoul back to her "Raoul, damn it,stop. Please, just listen to me"

Raoul stopped, looking her straight in the eye. She took both of his hands in hers, and faced him, preparing to tell him something she knew would change both their lives forever. "Raoul, this is hard for me to say, and it's probably even harder for you to hear. Raoul, I don't love you. I never did."

Raoul was going to speak, but Christine put a finger to his lips, silencing him "I _thought_ I loved you, but I didn't, Raoul. It was an immature love, a passing childhood fancy. I thought I loved you, but it wasn't truly love. I didn't know what love was until I met Erik.You were always there for me, comforting me and protecting me, but Raoul, we can't go on like this. I know now that I truly don't and never will love you, and I can't spend the rest of my life married to someone I don't love.It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I will always be very fond of you, and you'll always have a special place in my heart. I know all that you could provide and give me, but it would never be what I truly wanted. You can't provide me with passion and fire, and love like my Angel can. So, Raoul, I truly don't love you, and I can't bear to decieve you into thinking that I do any longer. I was trying to tell you this months ago, but I couldn't find the nerve to."

They looked at each other for a few moments, and Raoul finally hugged her tightly, and whispered to her "Christine, I love you. I always will, and always have, and I only want you to be happy. I always wanted only the best for you, and I suppose if only Erik can provide that for you, then so be it. I always will care for you Christine. Just remember me once in a while, and if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting." he said.

They broke apart, and Christine looked at him, with tears in her eyes, smiling, and said softly "Thank you"

Raoul began to leave, and turned back once, only to say " Whatever happens, take care of her, Phantom" And with that, he took the boat and rowed away, out of the Phantom's and Christine's lives forever.

Christine walked out of the water, up to where Erik was now standing. He drew her into a comforting embrace, trying to calm her shaking body down. They could both hear the mon faintly approaching, and knew they didn't have much time.Erik could feel the blood coursing through his veins, and he knew that he had to propose to Christine here, now.

He swiftly broke apart from Christine. She looked at him startled "Erik, what?" she began to ask. Erik shushed her. He got down on one knee, and looked up at Christine's tear streaked face "Christine, love, this is never how I imagined doing this" he said, giving her a rare laugh. Christine looked confused, but happy. Erik withdrew a ringbox from his pocket, snapping it open to reveal Christine's previous engagement ring he had taken from her at the Bal Masque all those monthes ago,sparkling and bright, just like Christine's face as she gasped, and knew what was coming.

Erik looked up at her, taking her hand in his and asked her: "Christine, I love you. I can never begin to describe how deep my love for you is, and how much I care for you. You mean the world to me Christine, and I knew I loved you the moment I first laid eyes on your radiant, innocent beauty. You are my angel, and I couldn't bear to live my life without you. Christine, will you save me, and lead me from my solitude? Will you share with me one love, one lifetime? Christine Daae, will you marry me?" he asked

Christine gazed upon him happily as she answered...

* * *

Author's Note 2: Dun, dun, dun! What will Christine say? You've have to check back soon to find out! Also, sorry if I made Christine a little too forceful and OOC in the "Down Once More" scene, but once again, it practically makes me sick watching her just go with Erik like that in the movie, so easily, and not even fighting. I mean, come on, she's not THAT weak and defensless! Okay, I'm done protesting now. Hope you enjoyed this chap! 


	15. Chapter 15: Epilouge

_**Sweet Intoxication**_

Chapter Fifteen: Epilouge.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sad to say, it has finally arrived. This is the last and final chapter of _Sweet Intoxication._ (sniff, sniff)I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I would just like to say thank you to each and everyone of my loyal reviewers. Your reviews just made my day, and I loved reading them. I plan to write some other POTO fanfic stories, and a few _Titanic _and_ Wicked_ ones too. I hope everyone will check up on me once in a while to see what I have in the works. So, once again, thank you all of my reviewers, and thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. I hope you all will enjoy the final chapter. And please leave a review. Thank you :)

To: **ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS**: A special thanks to everyone who R and R this story! Hope you liked it!

* * *

_Epilouge _

Christine Daae accepted Erik's marriage proposal that night.He happily placed his ring on her finger and they both remember it suddenly getting much hotter than it had been before as they shared their vows of love, and a few passionate, deep kisses. They had to flee Erik's lair quickly to avoid being captured by the mob that had gathered. Christine later remembered that Erik had wanted to take his mask with him, but she told him to leave it, because "That mask belongs to the Opera Ghost, not Erik" Erik complied with her wishes, and left the mask, causing every member of the Opera House to ponder, still to this day, what became of the infamous "opera ghost". Erik and Christine escaped through many secret tunnels and passageways, withErik(of course) guiding Christine through the darkness.They fled to England, where they hurridly bought a beautiful manor in the English countryside. They made contact with Meg and Madame Giry, who immediatly rushed to them, and lived in their manor for a few months time, while Madame Giry (of course) acted as a chaperone.

Christine Daae and Erik were happily married on May 25th, 1871, at Westminister Abby, with Meg as the Maid of Honor,and Madame Giry acting as the Mother of the Bride (Erik didn't wish to have a best man). Since Erik didn't have a surname, he took on Christine's , and became Erik Daae. A few close, personal friends were in attendance at the wedding.Erik and Christine had a small, but happy reception at their house and Erik and Christine had a very passionate, firey wedding night in their bedroom. They went to Spain for a romantic honeymoon (most of which took place in their bedroom).

Erik found a job as a Music professor at the Academy of Music and Performing Arts in London, while Christine played the role of an ideal housewife, spending her days cooking, cleaning, singing, instructing their servants, and waiting for her husband to return home from London each night. Finally, Erik found a job as a conducter at Her Majesty's Theater, which was much closer to his home, making everyone's lives easier and happier. He made many friends who shared his musical intrests.And, with a little convincing from Erik, Christine became the lead soprano and eventually, The Prima Donna, for twelve seasons, and it was said before every performance,Christine wouldn't perform without first giving a kiss to her husband, who she believed to be her good luck charm.

Erik and Christine also had many other joys in their marriage. They had the wonderful expierence of raising threee children: Annette, Andre, and Sophia. Christine and Erik showered all their children with love, praise, and affection, and both parents (especially Christine) couldn't resist spoiling their children. Annette and Andre took after their father. They looked very similar to him, with jet black hair, green-blue eyes, and hansome figures.They were blessed with extremley gifted musical talents, and also inherited some of Erik's less benificial traits, such as his temper amd mood swings. Andre, unfortunatly,was born with a slight deformity on the right side of his face, almost identical to his father's. Of course, both parents showed him love and compassion, especially Erik, and Andre always felt a special bond with his father because of their similarities. They bought him a white mask, which he wore only in public, never at home, as did Erik. Sophia was the spitting image of her mother, having curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim figure. She was a calm, quiet, and petite little girl, with a beautiful singing voice. Annette played piano, Andre took up the violin, and Sophia sang. All the children took voice and music lessons from their parents, and close friends of the family say that sometimes, when they went to pay a visit, you could often hear Annette, Andre, and Erik accompying Sophia and Christine as they sang, and some people even nicknamed their family "The Musical Family"

Christine and Meg remained lifelong friends. Meg became an "almost-aunt" to the children, as Madame Giry was their "almost-grandmother". Christine and Erik went through the usual trials and tribulations a husband and wife go through, and also the normal arguments and disagreements they had with their children as they grew older.

Neither Erik nor Christine ever went back to the Opera Populaire. When their children were old enough, they finally told them the entire story of how they met and fell in love, and how significant music and the Opera Poplaire was to them. Eventually, the children grew up, and left home for jobs and marriage and children. Erik finally retired after conducting for thirty years, and he and Christine spent their golden years toghter traveling to diffrent places, relaxing, and of course, singing to each other.

Christine Daae died of natural causes on September 17th, 1917. Her husband was at her bedside holding her hand, and singing to her softly. Her last words to her husband were "I love you, Angel". Erik was extremley heartbroken after Christine died, and he visited her grave every day. It was said that every day, there was always a freshly picked,bright red rose with a black ribbon tied around it lying on Christine's grave, and that it was always lovingly placed there by her husband, the Phantom, until his death of natural causes, on April 12th, 1920. Inscribed on their side-by-side tombstones were the words

" Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Love me, that's all I ask of you"

THE END


End file.
